A Fighter's Secrets
by LeFrozenFire
Summary: Tori Vega has a secret. Jade West is suspicious. Will she be able to find out about Tori's little lie? How will they both react when all secrets are revealed? You know what they say: If you want to keep a secret, you must also hide it from yourself.
1. Chapter 1

**FULL SUMMARY: **_Tori Vega has a secret. Jade West is suspicious. Will she be able to find out about Tori's little lie? How will they both react when ALL secrets are revealed? You know what they say: If you want to keep a secret, you must also hide it from yourself._

**_HIGH TEEN TO MODERATE ADULT RATING_** _for some to strong violence, some to strong language, some adult themes, and some sexual content. This is a Victorious fanfic with main "Jori" pairing._

**_Disclaimer:_** _I own nothing but the plot. Any media/music I use in the story is not mine. Dan Schneider owns Victorious and Shelby Marx, not me. ENJOY!_

* * *

**P****art 1: Tori's POV**

_Upper kick._

His eyes widen from the strong blow, almost bulging out.

_Low jab. _

He grunts, stumbling back, nearly tripping on the mat.

_Strong punch to the jaw. _

Spit sprays from his face on impact, little drops falling upon my covered knuckle.

_A swift kick to the gut. _

An agonized moan pushes out of his parted lips, amplifying his pain.

_Knee to the side._

He doubles over and I initiate my secret weapon. In a rapid motion, I throw a spinning back kick to his chest and he falls backwards into the wall. A groan is managed through his probably bruised lips. A killer expression is on my face. There is no smugness or cockiness. Just fierce eyes and the smell of victory. "Perfect job, Tori," my trainer, Juan, compliments me. "You knocked out Gary in less than ten seconds. That's a personal record," he states with a slight Hispanic accent.

Smiling at him, I sip out of my water bottle, letting my body regenerate. I need to rehydrate as much as possible. A hand rises from the ground as we stare at Gary, my 'punching dummy.' "Does anyone have some aspirin?" he wheezes then falls unconscious. I smirk and continue to drink the cold beverage. It freezes my throat but is refreshing at the same time. Man, I'm tired. I've been training for five hours straight. My body feels worn out.

Juan's phone rings and he answers it. There is a concentrated expression on his face, his eyebrows scrunched up together. I sit on the bench, letting my sweaty body cool off. Taking off the padded training gloves, I grab my PearPhone and retie my long, wavy brunette hair. There are many status updates and I look at one in particular.

_Beck Oliver: Hanging out with the gang, without Tori. Feeling - Incomplete. _

_Cat Valentine: YES! That's how I feel! :D Wonder where she is...? :( _

_Andre Harris: Right. Haven't seen herin like a week. Wonder what the chica is up to. _

_Beck Oliver: Maybe she's with Trina or something. You know how her sister is. _

_Andre Harris: -_- Yes. We know how Trina is. _

_Jade West: Eh, Vega is probably doing something boring like watching romantic comedies. Belch. _

_Cat Valentine: But I love romantic comedies! :? _

_Jade West: My point exactly. You're Cat and you like romantic comedies. Ugh, I swear its a crime to movies everywhere. _

_Cat Valentine: ...I don't get it... _

Snorting, I chuckle and put my phone away. Sure, I regret not being with my friends but I have a career to withstand. I'm champion and hopefully, it's staying that way. Looking out into space, I think about how I have to live two lives and keep them miles apart. Who knows how my friends would react if I told them I'm the famous _Shelby Marx_? Probably freak out and ask questions. Then the paparazzi and then another change of schools. God, I hate the whole process. It isn't fair to me at all. Shouldn't I be making the decisions? I'm the one getting hit and risking my life in a ring on national television.

I hear a snap of a cell phone and I turn my attention to my trainer, who was also a family friend. He is the best. There is a defeated look deep in his eyes. If there's anything he's ever taught me, it's to never let your opponent see your emotions. "What's up?" I ask him with some worry.

"That was Rod," he says simply, slumping down next to me. My eyes lower to his tattoos. My mom thinks the drawings are barbaric but I admire them. My dad thinks nothing of them.

Swinging my legs back and forth, I keep my vision ahead. "What about Rod?" Sure, he's my manager but what exactly did he do?

Juan sighs and shakes his head. "He set up a fight with Maya Feckner. I told him that you weren't ready. Last time, you nearly went to the hospital. I wish I had more time." He rubs his temple and gives me a small smile. "Why don't you go home and rest up?" He pats my shoulder and I grin. I swear he's like an uncle to me. Nodding, he gets up and lugs Gary to the Emergency Room.

Maya Feckner is my hardest opponent yet, but over the years, I've beat her but with trips to the occasional hospital. I took the championship belt from her when I turned fifteen but had many injuries. Some broken bones and major bruises. Nothing too deadly. Maya is a big buff chick with stringy blond hair and dark blue eyes that pierce into your soul. She's like twenty-six and I'm only seventeen right now. But the thing is is that after I beat her, she's been training twenty-four seven to beat me again and not to lie, I'm kinda nervous. Sure I easily beat her again the second time but I'm still worried.

Rolling my eyes, I change my tank top to a plain black t-shirt and my shorts to a pair of faded blue skinny jeans. Untying my hair, I shove all my training gear in my bag and exit the Jungle Gym. It's an unknown workout place so it's perfect to work there without any paparazzi showing up. Taking out my phone, my thumbs whirl around the keyboard.

**Me: HEY! :{D I'm coming home now. Juan let me out early. **

A few moments later, my older sister texted back.

**Trina: Okay. I'll let mom know. How was training? Oh BTW, I'm borrowing your shirt. :p **

Blinking twice, I fumble to come up with a worded response.

**Me: What? Why did you - forget it. Training was fine except that Rod wants me to verse Maya Feckner again. **

Instead of receiving another text from her, my phone rings. I look at the lock picture and nod knowingly. It's Trina, all right. The picture of her is a 'selfie' she took of herself when she _'borrowed'_ my phone. Brat. Answering, I greet, "Hey, Treen. What's up?" I chuckle nervously.

"How could Rod do that without your consult?" Her voice is full of disbelief and anger. "You've laid off training for a whole month and now he expects you to fight another champion! He knows how the last fight left off. You had to go to the hospital, Tori!"

Biting my lower lip, my eyes scan for my deep navy blue car. It's a typical Corolla but I love it. "Treen, it isn't my fault and I already promised Juan I'd work hard. Besides, I only had one fractured rib. Big deal. Maybe I can beat her without going to the hospital," I say hopefully. Pressing the unlock button on the car remote, I hop in the car and shut the door. "I have gotten stronger, you know."

There's a pause on the other line. "Tori, what about your friends? They're gonna be suspicious about you keeping to yourself. They'll think something's up." Sighing, I ponder about it.

"I'll just tell them that I'm taking care of my sick, contagious grandmother and that I have to do something with you. They will believe that or else," I falter. "I have to move away to San Francisco. So let them believe it." Starting the cat, I drive away from the Jungle Gym. Cars whizz past me as my hands tighten on the steering wheel. They cannot find out about my secret. If they do, I'll never see them again. My foot steps on the brake as I halt at a sudden red light. My heart is hammering out of my chest. _I'll never see them again if they find out. _Then they won't find out.

Taking a deep breath, I stare outside the window. "Are you sure about that, Tor?" my sister asks me. "Last time we moved, you had a fit and punched the wall and cracked it." Rolling my eyes, I hold the phone in a firmer hold.

"I was ten and just started to take Martial Arts, Trina. I was mad, okay. That was when I was a child. I'm now a professional fighter and a young adult. I won't have a fit."

She snorts on the other line. "You forgot big baby." Trina starts to laugh, I growl and she shuts up. "Aggressive much? Anyways, see you later," she hangs up and I grunt in appreciation. Trina was really starting to annoy me. Putting my phone away, I park my car by a Jet Brew and enter the little coffee shop. It's Jade's favorite coffee place so I know I would like it. The aroma of coffee beans and pastries fills my nostrils, making my stomach rumble. Guess I'm hungry.

Walking up to the counter, I order a latte and two donuts. The cashier smiles at me and runs off to get my order. She comes back with a steaming drink and two delicious donuts. My mouth waters at the smell and I immediately pay for it. I even tip her and she thanks me. Taking my food, I walk back to my car but something stops me. A boy around fourteen stares at me curiously. He has bright hazel eyes and light chestnut hair.

"Aren't you Shelby Marx?" he asks with narrowed eyes. Laughing at him, I shake my head. "You sure? You look just like her."

Grinning, I shake my head again. "No. I'm not Shelby Marx. I get that a lot though. I'm Tori and it was a pleasure meeting you." I smile at him and hold out my hand. He eyes it and takes it, giving it a slight shake.

He smiles a little bit. "I'm Tommy. It was nice to meet you too." Our hands leave contact and I offer him a donut. "Thank you," he says quietly, taking a bite. I smile at him and he blushes. "You look so much like Shelby Marx though. Between you and me, I think she's extremely pretty. Wonder if she has a boyfriend yet?" he ponders, eating the sweet treat.

I feel a small blush creeping up on my neck. "Well, if she does, I guess it'd be in tabloids or something," I suggest. Finding a nearly table, I gesture towards it. "Wanna talk? I won't bite," I tease. Tommy grins goofily and we sit at the table and enjoy the food. "So, since when do you like Shelby Marx? I hear she's a fierce chick."

His eyes brighten up, finishing his donut. "Yes!" he cries out. "She's the best MMA fighter ever! Pretty and vicious. I wish I could see her in person but the tickets to her matches are expensive. Plus, she's fighting here in L.A. I don't have enough money," he finishes sadly and stares at his hands. A pang of empathy strikes me and I know what I had to do.

"Tommy," I call out softly, "I have a way where you can get those tickets." His head snaps to my direction. I take out a napkin and a pen. Scribbling down a number on it, I slide it to him. "Here. I know we just met but this number is the best way to get your tickets. I'm the only one who knows it so he'll give it to you. Just say that it was from Tori Vega as a gift. Trust me, okay?" He nods his head eagerly and takes the piece of paper, inspecting it. "I expect you to call once and throw it away. Or not, you will get in serious trouble." Checking my phone, I notice that its 5:37 pm. "We better get home. Do you have a ride?" Tommy nods and smiles kindly at me. I really like this kid. So different from other boys his age. "Alright, I guess I'll see you around. Keep on loving Shelby Marx." Getting up, I give him one final smile and walk to my car, taking out my phone and dialing a number.

The line rings and finally he picks up. "Tori? What are you doing calling me at this time?"

Snorting, I roll my eyes and start the car. "It's only like six, Rod. I want to ask for a favor." I drive back to my house, avoiding all red lights or traffic.

There's a pause on the other line. "And what favor is that? If its backing away from the fight, you can forget it. This fight will make history."

"No, not that. I'm actually eager for the fight. I met this boy that wanted to see the fight and gave him your office number. He'll ask for a gift from Tori Vega and his name is Tommy. I promised him front row seats and I want you to give him a packet of three tickets. I want to see him there or forget about the match."

Rod sighs heavily. "Okay, okay. I'll give the kid some tickets and you better get ready for the match. Today's only Thursday and the fight is on Saturday. I couldn't make it any later. I'm sorry." I enter Hollywood Hills and grin.

"Don't worry. I'll practice all day tomorrow evening. Thanks for the favor, Rod. See you tomorrow." My house gets into view.

"See you tomorrow, Shelby Marx." My manager hangs up and I sigh, thinking back to the conversation between Tommy and I. I hope he enjoys the fight. Making it home, I hop out of the car and smile to myself. I've done good today. Taking out my training bag, I fumble with the key and open the door. What surprises me most is that a petite body crashes into mine. The wind is knocked out of my lungs as I collide into the wall. My bag is still in my steel like hold. A groan leaves my mouth as I feel fire licking up my back. Little tingles travel throughout my veins. Opening one eye, I look down at the cuddling form of Cat. I turn my head up at the smirking glances of my friends. Aquamarine eyes meet mine and I tense up. _Why are they here? _

The little red head squeezes me tighter and I gasp for air. _This girl has a stronger grip than any fighter I've ever fought, _I muse in pain. "Cat," I breathe hoarsely. My hands pry her off and I pin her against the couch. Her eyes are full of surprise but joy. Of course, Cat is Cat. My muscles are starting to get warmed up and ready to be used. "Get off. I would like to live today." She giggles and I let her go, collapsing on the couch and close my eyes. "What are you guys doing here, anyway?"

Someone sits next to me and I first notice the dark eyes and long, fluffy hair. It's Beck, one of my best friends. "We wanted to surprise you."

"Yeah, the look on your face was priceless," Jade states as an insult. I glare at her and she grins.

Shaking my head, I just sigh. "Alright. Turn on the TV and we'll watch some movies. I'll go to my room to drop my stuff off." I quickly rush to my room and throw the bag into a hidden corner of my room. That was too much of a close call. Sighing, I run a hand through my hair and head back downstairs, into the kitchen. Jade is leaning against the counter, eyeing me curiously. "Jade," I greet and look for a prepared bag of popcorn, tossing it into the microwave. Then I search through the fridge and take out a two liter bottle of Coca-Cola with some plastic cups.

"So Vega," she starts accusingly, "What have _you_ been up to? Been missing a lot." My body freezes and I meet her eyes. Blue green orbs of anger, accusation, and curiosity.

A small smirk plays with the corners of my lips. "I would say that it's none of your business but you seem so interested that I'll tell you." The microwave beeps and I carefully take out the bag of popcorn and replace it with another one. "I'm volunteering at a nursing home and dog sitting. You know, doing friendly stuff." I'm preparing all the snacks while I can hear the others argue over what movie they want to see. Trina is downstairs and has become more tolerable. The second bag of popcorn is poured in another container as I bring the two bowls of food and set in on the table, avoiding any insults or yells. Then the soda goes next to the food and I snatch the remote.

Everyone whines. "Tori! Give it back! We haven't decided yet!" my sister demands. Shaking my head, I offer them a crooked grin.

"No. If you won't decide, then I will." Everyone and I mean _everyone_, tries to jump me. Gritting my teeth, I dodge their failed attempts. _Don't mess with a professional fighter,_ I warn them internally. Jade almost manages to trip me but I swiftly jump over her foot. Bad news: I fall onto the sofa and that's where I'm dog piled. Grunting, I squirm out of the tangled bodies. I wipe my cheek with the back of my hand and grin. "I'm choosing and that's final." I turn the TV on and press a quick button that ends up at my movie choice. _Silver Linings Playbook. _It's perfect. From the corner of my eye, I see them untangling themselves and actually paying attention to the movie. "Enjoy," I say cockily, sitting next to the goth.

All eyes are focused on the screen. The raven haired girl's legs lay in my lap, my thumb rubbing circles into the fabric of her jeans. I faintly hear a purr of appreciation. Smiling to myself, I watch in awe at the acting skills of Jennifer Lawrence and Bradley Cooper. No wonder Jennifer won that Oscar award. She's amazing. Cat giggles whenever Jennifer's boobs are zoomed in on or when she overreacts. They're all digging their hands in the bowls of popcorn. I made a small one for myself but the raven haired girl took it from me. Reaching into my bowl, our hands meet and our eyes lock. The staring was intense until I look away and shove some of the buttery food in my mouth.

Soda and popcorn is really good when watching a film. The ending was coming up and I aww'd at the scenes where they kissed. It was adorable. I just can't believe Paul took that long to notice that Tiffany liked him. The screen rolls to the credits and we all sigh contently. It was a very good movie and we all enjoyed it. Switching the channel, CFC is playing. Biting my lip, I hope that '_Shelby Marx'_ isn't playing. I could see Trina flinch. Instead, it's this Asian girl going against an Australian girl. _Oh thank God__. _Everyone watches intently as the Australian fighter throws a punch at her face. The Asian fighter barely dodges it as she turns her back for a mere moment. Big mistake. The Australian girl goes in for the kill and pins her to the mat. The bell rings and the match is over. These girls must be rookies because its only been one minute and no blood.

Professionals go on for more than two minutes if it's that intense. There's plenty of blood, I should know. I broke in that Russian girl's jaw. Kinda felt bad but I got over it. Ever since then, Trina has been very careful around me. The camera turns to the hosts as they grin. "Now that was a Rookie match," he confirms. "But this Saturday, the real heat will commence." _And here it comes. _"Maya Feckner will meet her match once again but fiercer than ever."

The other host grins maniacally. "Yes indeed. Shelby Marx will once again enter the ring with her previous rival. Will Marx be able to defeat her opponent and keep her crown safe? Tune in this Saturday at 8 pm Pacific Time, 5 pm Eastern Time. This'll be a match to remember."

Back to the first host. "And remember, Shelby Marx has two matches here in L.A. One with Maya Feckner, second on the scoreboard and the other with Arana Ollie, third on the scoreboard. This can make or break Marx's career." I roll my eyes at him. No it doesn't, retard. Wait a minute... _Two matches? _What? Rod never said anything about Arana Ollie, the German fighter.

"It's a fight that you don't want to miss! Get ready Los Angeles, the fight's coming to you!" They fade away and a commercial takes over the TV.

Swallowing hard, I turn off the television. I sip my soda, waiting to be questioned and accused. The tan Canadian looks back at me and grins. "We got tickets to go to the Arana Ollie match. The Maya Feckner match was sold out," he states sadly but smiles. "We're watching it here with Trina. You joining?"

My lips stretch into a thin line. "Uh, I can't. I gotta go to my grandmother's house and take care of her. She's sick and needs my help. She hates Trina so I'm the only one available to help her. I hope you guys don't mind," I lie with a straight face. I disliked doing this but I had to. From the corner of my eye, I can detect my older sister's scowl. I hold back a grin as I examine Beck's expression.

His eyebrows scrunch together but he nods in defeat. "We don't mind. Hope your grandmother gets better," he wishes with a smile. A smile that was disguising his hurt. I'm about to say something apologetic when someone interrupts me.

"How come you always ditch us, Vega?" the goth says with a bit of hurt and confusion. _Wait, what?_ Jade West isn't a person to express her feelings in public. My eyes dart to hers but she refuses to catch my gaze. "Are you embarrassed by us?" The room suddenly got really quiet.

My eyes widen as big as saucers and I turn to her, a look of utter shock on my face. "What?" I sputter out. "Why would I be embarrassed by you guys? You're the best friends anyone could ever ask for!" I argue. Their intense gazes land on me, asking the big question, _'Really, Tori? If we're the best friends you could ever have, then why don't you hang out with us?' _Rubbing the back of my neck, I chuckle nervously. "I know I've been busy and I'm sorry. If I could hang out with you guys, I definitely would. I would never give you up. If I had to choose between a life of fame or a life with you guys," I shake my head, "I'd choose you in a heartbeat. Screw everything else. I'd rather have you than to ever have the ability to sing." Some of them gasp in surprise. I love to sing. It's a part of me and if I'm willing to give it up for them, they just know I care for them.

If they were in danger, I would do the most insane things to keep them safe. I have the capability to fight and protect. An awkward tension fills the air as Cat curls up in my embrace. She sniffs happily. "Thank you, Tori. Love you too." A smile curves my lips as I wrap my arms around her. Everyone else slowly starts to join in, even Jade. She is the closest to me, besides the little redhead. Her head burrows in my neck and my heart flutters. Arms are everywhere but hers are special. They're the arms that mean the most to me.

We all stay like that for a few moments before Robbie tries to snatch the remote again. Everyone tried to grab it themselves but I beat them to it. My hand clutches the device as I'm pounced on by a certain goth and my annoying sister. Cat is right at my feet. The guys are zeroing in and I knew I had to use some of my actual strength. Sighing heavily, I growl and pull my body before me but I crash into the wall. _How crazy are these people about the TV_? I think to myself. My cheek stings as I slide on my belly across the smooth tile floor. I frantically press some buttons and the channel changes to Perks Of A Wallflower. But this time, they don't settle down. Jade lunges at me and sits on my back. I freeze at the sudden move. Jade is on my back!

My eyes widen but I clutch onto the remote. I feel her straddling my waist, her butt resting on mine. Heat travels to my cheeks as adrenaline rushes through me. Her mouth aligns with my ear, her hot breath going down my neck. Shivering, my hold tightens on the control. "Give it up, Vega," she murmurs. My breathing quickens and I shake my head.

"No," I say windily. "I'm not letting any of you take the remote. It's mine." Using my last bit of self control, I jump to my feet, surprised that she's clinging onto my back. I grit my teeth. She knows that I'm _supposed_ to be weaker than this. I'm blowing my cover! Her arms go around my neck, her legs tightening at my waist. I try to fake a stumble but I end up crashing into the couch where everyone ambushes me. Under the pile, I take one last look at the remote and grin evilly. Trina steals the TV remote from me and jumps up and down giddily. Finally, they all get off of me and I lie on my back, supported by my elbows. A lazy grin is on my face.

My sister tries to press the buttons but nothing happens. The look of achievement falls off her face. She tries to push the controls again but it fails. Trina checks the batteries and drops the device. "You took the batteries!" she accuses me.

An evil grin appears on my expression. My eyes twinkle with danger and slyness. Tilting my head, I raise my hand up, the two batteries in between my thumb and my index finger with my middle finger. "You mean these?" I ask innocently. A plan brews in my mind and my grin gets broader. Their eyes widen at me. I raise my eyebrows and slip the desired objects down my bra. They feel cold yet smooth on my breasts. "If you want them," I start slowly with a low voice, I scramble to my feet, "You have to come and get them," I state simply. Quickly, I run out of the house and into our backyard, heading toward the shed. The hot spring air hits me in the face like a punch. _We all need to be refreshed_, I think mischievously.

Bursting in through the shed's doors, I grab my secret weapons and roll up my jeans up to my knees and tousle up my shirt. It's go time. I put on a belt of water balloons and mark black army paint on my face. I leave the little shack and point the water guns at them. They skid to a stop and stare at me in horror. Grinning, I lock and load. "Let me show you how we do it; Vega style." Pressing the trigger, ice cold water blasts at them. They try to escape but I throw water grenades at them. I rush to the door and lock it, having the spare key in my pocket. The key visits the batteries as I smirk at them. "This isn't Hide-and-Seek. This is Run-or-Get-Soaked." More blasts of water and more running. I'm probably laughing my ass off until someone tackles me from behind. It's both Cat and Jade.

The two girls take the guns and point them at me threateningly. The three boys makes me sit up with all my weapons removed. Except one. "Game over, Vega," the raven haired girl snarls at me, her body drenched. Wet currents of water going down her back, little bits of it trickling down her body... _NO! Think, Tori!_ Smiling slyly, I duck my head.

"Why Jade, this game isn't over until I say it is," I retort. Using my final weapon, I take out a single tiny remote. Confusion strikes their faces as I motion to the super soaker sprinklers. I filled them up with ice cold water. "Game over." Pressing the button, the sprinklers turn on, blasts of water going in different directions. Yes, I too get wet but at least I won. Freezing water pours down my body and my senses awaken. We all get ambushed by my final weapon and we end up on the ground, laughing our asses off. The water jets slowly turn off and we're lying there, drenched with water. A breeze hits us and our teeth chatter. "How was that for hanging out?" I ask breathlessly.

Beck chuckles. "Now that was fun," he turns his head to face me. "Thanks for that, Tori." I grin and stare at the beautiful black sky, stars twinkling like fireflies in space.

"That was so much fun!" Cat squeals and hugs me from the side. Her arms wrap around my stomach and I laugh. "Can we do it again tomorrow?"

Sighing, I know I have more training to do. "Sorry, Kitty Cat, I have some stuff to do with my aunt. Maybe on Sunday?" I suggest and she nods her head eagerly. All of us stay silent, only the crickets chirping.

"Kids!" my mom calls out. "Come inside! I have some pizza!" We all jump to our feet and rush inside my house. Of course, I'm first and Robbie is last. He whines once I tell him that. I grab the biggest slice and smile victoriously. The two more manly guys groan unhappily and stick to the medium sized slices. My mother chuckles as she bites into her piece.

The pizza is nice and warm, ready for hungry mouths to chew down on. Ever since training, I barely ate anything besides that donut and coffee. I'm almost through my second slice when a voice interrupts me.

"Vega?" I look up, into her turquoise eyes. Her eyebrows are scrunched up. "You got a little," she points to the side of her mouth, "a little bit right there." She leans over and wipes off the tomato sauce off the edge of my lips with her thumb. "Yeah, there," she clarifies awkwardly. No one else seems to notice our little situation. Jade's eyes dart down to her lap as she finishes her piece. Blinking, I do a double take. _Is that a blush on her cheeks_? I look closer and grin. It _is_ a blush on her cheeks. _Jade West is blushing! _'Cause of me, Tori Vega!

I look away, trying to avoid blushing as well. Soon enough, the three pizza boxes were empty and piling in the trash can. Now we all transitioned back into the living room. The TV is tuned onto The X Factor. Simon Cowell is dissing on an old lady about sounding like a squawky bird. The goth sighs happily. "I love that man," she says with an appreciated smile. Of course she does. He's the meanest judge you will ever come across. Plus he has an accent.

A small smile tugs on my lips as Demi Lovato messes with him. Their love-hate relationship reminds me of Jade and I, to be honest. Sure we can annoy each other at times yet we act like real friends sometimes. We might bicker but we keep each other's backs whenever we stand up for something that's right. We watch two episodes of the X Factor. The TV fades into black as the show ends and I look at the time. It's already 11:08 pm. A yawn makes it out of Cat and it's a sign that it's getting late. I get up, stretching my limbs. "It's getting kinda late, don't you think?" I ask them, an unexpected yawn leaving me.

There are sleepy looks on their faces. That water war sure wore us down. My friends pack their things and trudge out the door, saying their goodbyes and giving me hugs. I smile at them and give the raven haired girl a quick hug. She blinks in surprise, a lazy smile spreading on her face. Once they're out of the driveway, I close the door and collapse on the couch. My mother takes me in her arms. "Baby, are you okay?"

Shaking my head, I cuddle up into her warmth. My mother is a kind, generous woman. She thinks about others and puts them ahead of herself. I guess that's where I get it from. _Guess that trait skipped Trina_, I muse. "Rod wanted me to fight Maya Feckner and Arana Ollie, the toughest fighters besides me. The two matches are here in L.A. I'm afraid that I'll lose by their hands. I'm scared, mommy," I whimper. "I don't want to fail in front of my friends on national television. It's this Saturday and next Saturday. I don't think I'm ready." Tears want to fall but they can't. One, because I won't let them and two, it takes a lot for me to cry. Like a severe heartbreak or a close relative that passed away.

Her hands play with my dark locks as she sighs in exhaustion. "I don't know, honey. You just have to have faith in yourself. You will forever be the best CFC champion. Don't you forget that. Just practice hard over these two days and you'll be fine. I bet you will do wonderfully," she says as a matter-of-fact. That brings a shy smile on my lips. Only my family, my grandmother, Juan, and Rod know about my secret. No one else must know unless I can trust them with my most prized possession: my heart. And I know one person who I might.

Sighing, I look up at her and she smiles down at me. "Mom, is it okay to protect the ones you love when they don't need protection?" Her eyebrows knit together.

"Well, sweetheart, if you truly care for someone, you would protect them, heart and soul. But sometimes, the people we care about don't need our help. Yes, it's painful to see them hurting but we can do only one thing; support them and care for them. Until they ask for protection, give it to them. They'll admit that they're wrong. They always do." Her eyes shine brighter. I look at her curiously. "Is this about Jade?" she asks me quietly.

My eyes widen as I quickly sit up. "How do you know that?" I ramble, trying to cover up my shock. She chuckles, the corners of her eyes crinkling.

"You're my daughter, Tori. Every time you look at her, there's longing and compassion in your eyes. You care for her more than anyone. This isn't a mere crush either. You love her," she whispers. It's the truth. I love Jade. _I love Jade West. _The room spins as my hands clutch the sofa. Oh my God, I love her. Not even like like her.

I whimper and curl up into a ball. "What do I do? I-I can't deal with this and the matches. I'll lose my focus and fail terribly," I hyperventilate. My mother just shakes her head and smiles softly.

"Tori, even if you try to get rid of those feelings, you'll still love her the same. Just think of a way where those feelings won't distract you." I nod and hug my knees to my chest.

Licking my lips, I shudder. "I can't even get her off my mind. What do I do if she doesn't even like me back?" I choke out, biting into my lower lip.

Her hand strokes my cheeks and kisses my forehead. "I can't solve all of your problems but I will tell you this; keep her close. Protect her and support her. Even if she doesn't like you back, don't abandon her. Now go to sleep, honey. You're exhausting yourself out." She gives me a warm smile and goes upstairs to her room.

I sit there, feeling hopeless. _How am I going to cope with my strong feelings for the goth? _She's just so perfect. Sighing, I force myself to get up and I quietly enter my room and collapse on my bed. My mind is going a bazillion miles per hour. Her smirk and piercing blue green eyes haunt me. Somehow, I manage to tire myself to sleep. I still sleep uneasy. Suddenly, going to school tomorrow and fighting in that match seem unbearable. But I'm a fighter and I have to fight my way to the finish. Even if I hurt myself in the process. Darkness overwhelms me. For once, I doubt I'll win this fight.

How can I win a battle that I lost before I even started?

**End of Part 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2: Jade's POV**

I stare up at the ceiling, my body numb. The roof of my room just looks back at me. My hands are on my stomach, rubbing against the fabric of my black blouse. I just lay in my bed, enjoying the plush mattress underneath my back. From the corner of my vision, I check the time; 3:37 am. Why am I awake so early, you ask?

Here's why: Because of Tori _freaking_ Vega.

Yesterday, she acted...strange, to say the least. Almost as if she were hiding something. I could almost see the pain in her eyes. Yet, she wore a smile and fooled everyone. Except me.

Turning over, I grasp the pillow, staring at the wall. What is she hiding? Is it really that bad that she couldn't even tell her best friend, Andre? Yes, I know about that. Even the songwriter doesn't know anything about Tori's recent disappearances. That is very, _very_ strange. Vega is usually an open book when it comes to secrets or her feelings, but now, no one knows a thing.

A soft growl escapes me. Why did Vega have to be so _fucking_ mysterious? I hate secrecy. It's stupid and frustrating, even though I take part of it all the time. My eyes glare at the faded wall as a layer of sleep cloaks my mind. Slowly, my eyes flutter close as I finally give in and rest.

* * *

_"Jade?" a voice calls out. My eyes open as I stare into deep brown ones. Her eyes are wild and frantic. "Jade!" My breathing quickens and I could hear how ragged and sharp the intakes were. "Jade, listen to me," her eyes dart around, "You have to get out of here. Now!" What is she talking about? "Jade, go!" _

_Not controlling my body, I just know that I'm stumbling over myself as I'm running. My body is jelly and I fall to the ground, scraping my knees. Then, the nightmare begins._

_Loud screams echo through the dark sky, the fine hairs on the back of my neck rising. I blink, my eyes wide. It's Tori. Tori's in trouble. I begin to rush to the source. "Tori!" I call out. "Tori!" My heart thumps hard in my chest, lead filling up my veins. What are they doing to her? Another scream. There is pain in this one. My being crumbles. I run faster, willing my legs to go quicker. _

_Then, a thick bag is placed over my head, taking my air and hope. I crumple to the ground, my heart beat slowing, the screams echoing in my head. "Tori..." I murmur before my body goes completely still._

* * *

I wake with a start, my body immediately sitting up. A thin layer of sweat covers my skin. My eyes are wide as I gulp down breaths of air. Something tightens in my stomach as I recall what happened in the nightmare. What the hell is the universe trying to tell me? My teeth chatter, my slightly chapped lips trembling. Could Tori be in trouble? No, no. She's a big girl. She can take care of herself, right? Vega walked through an abandoned street, full of gangsters and has beaten an aggressive man in a gorilla suit. I think she's fair off.

Looking at the clock, I realize that it's 6:38 am. I sigh heavily through my nose and slowly rise up from my bed. A yawn manages to pass through my parted lips as I stretch out my body, my muscles loosening. Blinking my drowsiness away, I rub my eyes. _Get up Jade,_ I command. _I have to go to school._ I sigh in defeat, looking through my closet. Another yawn manages to leave me as I look through the articles of clothing. Leather jacket, a red plaid shirt, black jeans, and black combat boots. Simple as that.

I quickly rush to the shower, washing the cold sweat away. Hot jets of water smack against my back, loosening up my back muscles. A breathy sigh escapes my parted mouth as I lean against the wall. A cloudy fog swirls around me, concealing me from the world. Drops of water drip off my chin as I stare into space. My thoughts run back to the nightmare and my body shudders at the distant memory. Why did I even dream about Vega in the first place? My nose scrunches up but my heartbeat races. Goddammit. I hate crossed emotions. The screams of agony are muddy in my mind as I try to remember them. My body jolts again at the unpleasant memories.

Did yesterday's occurrences affect my dreams? Tori _was_ acting strange but I did too. I was too soft and close for comfort. She brought up the emotions that were surging within me. I don't know how but I felt something there...something big and hidden. Both of us felt it when I leaned over to wipe the corner of her lips. When our eyes met, I knew that she was hiding something. Something that was buried beneath the surface for too long.

Growling, I smack my wet fist against the bathroom wall. Little sprits of water fly back at me. Since when did Vega become so difficult to understand? A deep scowl molds into my face as I step out of the shower and glare into the mirror. Raging blue-green eyes stare back at me. My hair is drenched, dripping on the tile floor. Without knowing it, my teeth are chattering against each other as I acknowledge my naked form. I sigh heavily, drying myself off and throw on the chosen clothing. Composing myself, I grab my phone and Gears of War bag and head downstairs where I come face to face with my father. My eyes narrow into deadly slits. _What is he doing here? _I ponder angrily. "Dad," I mutter lowly, readjusting the strap of the bag on my shoulder. "What are you doing here so early?"

He sighs heavily, smoothening the wrinkles out of his business suit blazer. "I came home to talk to you," he informs me gruffly. His dark blue eyes look into mine and I gnaw on my lip. Even though I never cared what he thought of me, I still got a little paranoid over it. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm going out on a business trip in New York and," another heavy sigh, "I was going to ask you, now that you're eighteen, if you wanted to stay here or come with me temporarily. It's your choice. I just thought I'd let you know." My eyebrows knit together, my left cheek twitching.

Looking away, I shift on my combat boots. "No, it's okay...Dad. I'll stay here and continue to learn about the arts. I hope that that is okay with you." A look of surprise flashes in his eyes for my politeness and calmness. "And I don't care what you think. I staying here, like it or not," I add in a snarky fashion. His shoulders slump with recognition. This was the Jade he was used to; a cold hearted, stubborn teen with deep psychological problems. "You can go on your own for all I care. Just make sure that you leave some cash for me. Wouldn't want your daughter to starve, would you?" I question sarcastically, before brushing past him and slamming the door on the way out. A warm gust of wind hits against my face, causing a small shiver to travel down my spine.

I storm to my car before I do something reckless. My heart pounds at the thought of my father. Why? Why does he always do this to me? I slam my curled up hands onto the steering wheel. He disappears for almost a year, refusing to look at me or even speak to me, and then he finally has the balls to ask me a damn request! Screw him. I don't need him. He's the one that broke me down anyway. Everyone has at least disappointed me. At least once.

Except _her_. Tori has always helped me or declined me in some way but it never disappointed me. Sometimes, it surprised me at what she did.

Starting the car, I block all thoughts of my so called 'father' and that enraging brunette. My fingers are tight around the wheel, the knuckles of them whiter than usual. My arms tremble as I think back to this morning and yesterday. I shake my head, distastefully. Why is my life such a lame yet unpredictable soap opera? Fucking hell.

I bite my inner cheek, feeling the familiar taste of hot iron. My eyes examine the school parking lot as I park my car in its usual space. I sit there, trying to sort out my thoughts. I see a flash of red hair enter the building and I roll my eyes. It's Cat, who probably ate Skittles for breakfast. Leaving my car, I walk through the entrance and eye the people who steal a glance at me. I sneer and stomp to my locker. My stomach growls and I groan in frustration. Goddammit! My stupid dad made me forget to get coffee.

Breaking into my locker, I slam my books into it and yank some out forcefully. Life is a bitch. A nasty scowl molds my lips as I let out a shaky exhale. Suddenly, the smell of coffee fills my nose, making my mouth water with needy anticipation. My instincts completely take over as I turn around swiftly, grabbing the desired object and pushing the person back. My eyes lock with her shocked ones and I grin as I sip out of the cup. "How did you know I like black with two sugars?" I question her, raising a brow but enjoying the coffee nonetheless.

The Latina shrugs and shifts on her feet. "I just assumed. You're a dark girl with a secret sweet tooth." A perky grin forms on her pink lips. My brows furrow at the thought of her lips. Her cheekbones rise as she full out smiles. This girl just radiates goodness and sunshine. It makes me feel giddy inside yet the urge of throwing up still swirls in my gut. For what reason, I don't know.

I give the teen a look over and notice her choice of clothes. Vega is wearing a tight black t-shirt, revealing some nice, taunt muscles where her abdomen and biceps are. I just feel my eyes being attracted to the tan hunks of strong muscle. She also owns a pair of dark blue skinny jeans that make her ass pop, and some black boots, similar to mine but slightly more feminine. To top it all off, she has tousled hair and blue wristbands on her wrists.

In shorter words, she's sexy as hell.

My mouth feels dry as I try to stop myself from stripping her with my eyes. Since when has she been working out? "How did you not fall over when I pushed you?" I mumble incoherently through my cloudy mind.

The brunette smiles shyly. "I stumbled but I didn't fall." Liar. I could tell by looking at her straight in the eyes. "Is the coffee good?" she questions as Cat comes behind her, clinging onto her side. A scowl falls onto my facial expression.

"It's all right," I reply bluntly. I witness a flash of hurt go through her eyes but it disappears as quickly as it came. My sharp gaze directs itself to the redhead. Her nimble fingers are lightly brushing against Tori's exposed arm. The darker girl's brow twitches but otherwise, she doesn't react to the soft strokes. "Hey, Cat," I blurt out loudly. Her head snaps towards me curiously. "You wanna know what happens to perky redheads when they're being friendly to strangers?" Her head tilts to the side in question. I rip off a pair of scissors from my black locker. "They get their hair chopped off!" I bark and she screams, running away from me. Some of the students eye me warily and I snarl, their eyes falling towards the opposite direction.

Tori's eyes are wide, her mouth agape. "Jade," she starts off slowly, "I don't think that was necessary. Cat was causing no harm." Her hands are out, letting me now that she wasn't a danger. I growl, slamming the blades of the scissors back into the locker. "Jade." Something just snaps within me at the mention of my name.

Next thing I know, I'm pressed against the lockers next to my own. My teeth are bared like an angered wolf's, eyes turned into narrowed slits. Warm but burning hands are holding mine up above my head. Her dark eyes are cold and solid, claw marks on her cheek. They were furious and red. My body goes stiff at the sight. "Easy," she soothes, her hot breath going down my neck in airy puffs. "You definitely need to control yourself." My eyes leave hers for a moment and I realize that people are staring. I shift my gaze downwards and notice the brunette's shirt. It has been ridden up, her muscular stomach visible, the caramel skin looking tempting and warm.

Biting my lip, I hold my intense stare on her face, no lower than her neck. The red slashes on her face are now throbbing, little streams of blood going down her cheek. I blink, realizing that I lashed out at her before she stopped me. "Tori... I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to -"

She shakes her head, letting go. "It's okay. I angered you and that wasn't fair. I deserved this." No, no you didn't! I'm the one that went crazy and attacked you for no reason. Vega backs away, the bell ringing. "I'll see you soon, okay? Try not to kill anybody." The last I see of her is her soft brunette curls bouncing before she's gone. I look down at my nails, seeing one hand's nails are smudged with blood. Wincing, I wipe it on my dark jeans and pick up my spilled coffee. There's still some left and I'm starving.

_Since when did I become so violent?_ I question myself lowly. Trudging to the classroom, I am welcomed by both curious and fear-filled eyes. Sikowitz frowns but says nothing. "Hey, Jade," the nerd boy with the puppet greets. There's a stupid smile on his face and I throw my empty coffee at him. He yelps, crashing to the ground, the cup rolling to the front.

I growl at him, taking his seat. Ironically, it was next to Tori's. She gives me a sly smirk and the ferocity falls off my face and I sit there glumly. _I heard your screams of pain, Vega_. I'm not that innocent. Not anymore, not ever. My life is a fucking drama movie. "Start the class, Erwin. And someone call the nurse," I announce nonchalantly. The ventriloquist crawls to his feet, collapsing on another chair across the room. A smug smirk threatens to appear on my face.

Sikowitz sighs but continues with the class. "All right, students. I want some volunteers to improvise on stage." His eyes narrow at us. "Jade...Beck...Cat!" I groan, standing up reluctantly and I storm onto the stage. The Canadian runs a hand through his hair as the redhead hops up and down. "Tori! Pick a situation and a scene."

Her eyebrows furrow together as she sits up. "Uh, how about two best friends fighting over the same person and Beck is like the older brother of one of them." Vega shrugs. "Something along those lines. Is that okay?" He nods and looks towards us.

The tan boy rubs the back of his neck. "Does it matter who the person that Jade and Cat like is?" Tori shrugs and he sighs. "All right."

Our teacher claps excitedly. "Okie dokie then! And scene!" I immediately tense up, making an angry look appear on my face, which in reality, wasn't so hard. Cat gets a pissed off look but she still looks inexperienced to play the part. Her small hands are balled up into shaking fists. Beck collects a stern facial expression, his eyebrows digging into his eyes.

"Cat, you can't date him! He's mine!" I growl at her, snapping my teeth. Jabbing a finger her direction, I snort. "He would never like you."

Valentine gasps, her body convulsing. "He does to like me! Toren has always liked me! He got me Skittles and a rose yesterday! What'd he get you, huh?" she spits back, her dark eyes like insane vortexes. For once, I think Cat's got it.

Beck 'enters' the scene and scowls. "Jade. Cat. What are you two fighting about this time?" He folds his arms over his chest.

I step forward, keeping my glare leveled at Cat. "She _took_ Toren from me and is accusing me for taking him!" Where did Cat come up with 'Toren'?

His brows furrow, his anger diminishing. "Who's Toren? I've never heard of him." Beck tries to take my wrist but I squirm away from his touch.

The redhead gasps in shock behind me, her eyes wide. "Toren in the new boy that moved here! He has the most beautiful chocolate eyes and the brightest smile," she argues, a dreamy look on her face. She's probably thinking of bibble.

I nod, pitching in. "Yeah! He has luscious dark hair and the most bronze skin you'll ever see." My mind drifts off as I start to think of Vega. "He has the best laugh and a perfect face," I admit softly, deep in thought. Someone clears their throat and I blink. "And he's mine!" I state aggressively, snapping back to reality.

Cat and I both glare at the other, our gazes intense. I'm about to lash out at her but Beck separates us. "Neither of you can date Toren!" he exclaims, pushing me back. I stumble into Cat and we gape at him. He sighs heavily, bags under his dark eyes. "I'm dating Toren." The classroom gasps, Tori's eyes wide. Well, _this_ was a plot twist. Leave it to Beck to leave the class speechless. "I've been dating him for three months now." Cat shrieks and faints. The Canadian falls to his knees. "I'm so sorry," he murmurs. I turn the other cheek, willing a broken expression to ghost over my face.

"I can't believe you!" I shout. "You were dating your sister's crush. How could you?" My voice cracks, spilling the emotions everywhere.

Beck looks up at me, his eyes full of regret and sadness. His body trembles. "I-I'm sorry," he chokes out, a small sob escaping him.

Sikowitz claps his hands. "And scene!" The redhead jumps to her feet and the tan boy recomposes himself. He smiles wide. I run a hand through my hair, the dramatic tension leaving me. Even I hate to admit that that was a very dramatic and angst filled scene. Tori has a good choice of scenes. My lips quirk at the thought of her. _What the hell, Jade? _"That was excellent! Very good. Thank you Tori, for that wonderful idea." The brunette sits up a little straighter and nods, her eyes darting to the clock on the wall. "Actors, you may now sit."

"About time," I grumble, storming to my chair. Vega shifts in her chair at my presence. The smell of vanilla and strawberries fills my nose, making my insides twist. My eyes resort their attention back to the front. For the rest of class, he blabs about acting and how we need to put emphasis in our words and body movement.

The infamous school bell rings and all of the students exit the classroom. I pick up my bag and head to the door. A hand suddenly lands on my shoulder. My body shudders at the welcoming touch. I know that it's her. "What is it, Vega?" I say with venom.

Her fingers squeeze my skin and I almost lean into her hold. "You dropped your book," she informs me, handing me the black journal. A tight smile tugs at her lips. "I'll see you at lunch?" Subconsciously, I nod and she grins. "Bye Jade. Don't wanna be late, now do we?" When the Latina turns, her ass is wonderfully displayed to me. I gnaw on my lip. Her soft curls of brown hair tumble down her shoulders, almost flying in the steady breeze. Why is life so cruel to me?

Shaking my head, I walk out of the door and enter my class. The teacher, of course, yelled at me for my tardiness. I just muttered a retort and ignored the class. Chemistry was a killer to the human mind. I doodled in the journal Vega retrieved for me. A small smile twists my mouth as my pencil scribbles over the paper. It's a lock and key on fire, ash covering the ground. There's a large wall surrounding the black flames, cracks forming along the cinder bricks. I even wrote a quote. '_You are only confined by the walls you built yourself.'_

My eyebrow rises at the little note. Well, that was random. I examine the picture, running my finger on the curves of the wall.

In every class before lunch, I do the same: Draw more things into the picture and examine it. No one batts an eye at my consecutive behavior. They probably don't want to get screamed at. When the time for lunch hits, I throw my stuff into my locker and find myself outside in the Asphalt Cafe, at Festus's truck. "Hey, give me a salad and a side of fries." The grub-guy hands me my order and I pay him. The sun beats on my face as I find our usual table. Cat, Robbie, and Beck are already there. Sitting next to Cat, she squeals in delight. "Hi, Jadey!"

Turning my attention to her, I bare my teeth. "Never call me that!" I bark and she immediately cowers away. I stab my fork into the salad and I hear a melodic laugh. Tori. It's so obvious that it's her. Reverting my gaze upward, I catch her in the middle of a chuckle. Andre shakes his head, holding their lunches. They come near the table and the Latina decides to sit next to me. My body stiffens slightly. "Why are you sitting next to me?" I inquire curiously, popping a fry in my mouth.

"'Cuz...I felt like it?" I roll my eyes at her and continue to eat my food. From my peripheral vision, I can see her struggling to say something. She's biting her lip, the sun illuminating her fear filled eyes. "C-can I have a French fry?" My hand freezes as I turn to stare at her incredibly. She blushes, turning her head from me. "If you don't mind," she mumbles under breath. Luckily, I catch it and scoot the carton of food over so it's in between us. Her eyes widen. "You're serious?" When our eyes meet, she understands my silent agreement and plucks one into her mouth. Smirking at her skittish behavior, I lean toward her. She almost chokes on her fry. "Jade, I think you're going to crush me..." The table erupts in laughter and I snicker at her red face. Even through she's hot as hell, she can be so cute at the same time. How can a person even manage to do that?

Knitting my brows together, I settle my stare on a group of kids putting up a poster of the CFC match tomorrow night. I read the poster and my eyes widen. "Hey," I alert them slowly. "Look at what's happening tomorrow night." Their attention directs itself to the poster and their faces perk up. "It says that they're going to play the match here, live. Admittance is five dollars per person. Food and drinks will be provided. They're going to watch Shelby Marx verse Maya Feckner, the Russian girl." I feel Tori stiffen a little bit before loosening up. "Should we go?"

The others discuss it, weighing the pros and cons. Andre shrugs, biting into his hamburger. "Why not? We can all watch it and there'll be free food." We all nod our heads, except for Tori. She has that thing with her grandmother. Mmm. I chew slowly on the chunks of lettuce. Her movements are ridged, almost tense.

"Who do you think would win?" I ask randomly, wanting to stir up a reaction from Vega. She nibbles on a fry, not bothering to dip it in ketchup.

"I think that Maya Feckner is going to win," the ventriloquist blurts out. His face goes red as he pushes his glasses up. "I mean, if you look at some of Shelby Marx's recent fights, you can see that she's getting a bit rusty in her technique." Cat blurbs an argument and now they're having a strong debate about it. "Maya is bigger than Shelby!" he remarks.

The Canadian shakes his head, sipping his soda. "So? Marx has beaten girls _bigger_ than Maya so I bet my money that Shelby will win." He leans forward, placing a twenty in the middle of the table. His dark eyes twinkle. "Let's make a bet." He turns to me. "Jade, who are you rooting for?" Glancing at the brunette, I witness her snap her teeth at the strip of potato in her fingertips.

"I'm voting for Marx. The chick seems pretty feisty to me. Remember, she broke in that girl's jaw? That was my favorite match." Cat covers her mouth, stifling a gasp. I cock my head to the side, eyeing the jittery teen. "How about you, Vega? Feckner or Marx?"

She bites the inside of her cheek, swallowing her fry. "I think that Marx will win. She already is the CFC champion." Tori nods, sipping her soda. "Yeah. I'll bet thirty bucks that she wins." The teen digs into her pocket, fishing out a twenty and a ten. Her lips are tightly pressed together, but she says nothing. "Anyone else?"

Robbie places a fifty for Feckner and Cat puts in a ten since she was running low on cash. Andre and I both put in a twenty for Marx. The tan skinned boy grins and collects the money. He counts it up. "150 dollars, eh? Fifty for Feckner and one hundred for Marx. We'll see who wins tomorrow." He shoves the bills in a plastic bag and shoves it in his pocket. Oliver chews his burger and smiles at us.

Knitting my brows together, I refocus my attention on my lunch as I finish it. Vega is still nibbling on some fries, not even bothering to dip them in some sauce. "Hey, what's the matter with you?" Oops. I didn't mean it to come out blunt and cold.

She puffs up her cheeks before she sighs. "I'm just worried about my grandmother. She gets sick really easily and I'm just scared that she'll reach her peak." Tori turns her head away, gnawing on her lip like a beaver with wood.

I narrow my eyes at her but shrug. I don't know what the hell is up with her. The bell rings and Cat jumps up, like the little child she is, and brushes past a big jock of a guy. He grunts, shoving her to the ground. The redhead whimpers, holding her bloody knee. My eyes widen and I watch Tori storm up to the guy, red anger in her eyes. "Was that _necessary_?" she spits at him. The blonde sneers, cracking his knuckles. Beck and Andre rush to the scene but they skid to a halt when a sickening crack echoes throughout the Asphalt Cafe.

The idiotic jock falls to his knees, holding his nose with one hand, the other clutching the ground. Blood trickles onto the concrete, staining it. My eyes trail up to the feisty brunette. She's wearing a scowl, her right hand dangling by her side, dark red smeared on her knuckles. Her eyes are black pits, full of apathy and hatred. She kneels next to him, lifting his chin up. He reluctantly raises his head, only to be punched in the face again. Everyone gasps at her current state. This isn't Tori Vega. No, this something completely far from that.

Her eyes widen visibly and she mutters something under her breath before dashing off, not looking back once. The perky redhead gapes at her in awe but whimpers when she tries to get up. Snapping out of the trance, I hurry over to her, gingerly carrying her in my arms. Her grip around my neck tightens as I start to move. Ignoring all the shocked looks, I nearly run to the nurse and place Cat on the little patient bed. The younger girl bites her lip, her hands clutching her bloody knee. Her elbow is also bloody from the fall. I glare at the wall at the thought of that son of a bitch.

As if on cue, he saunters in here, limping on his right leg. I'm about to lunge at him but Beck and Andre hold me back. "What are you doing?" I hiss, squirming in their hold. "I have scissors!" I threaten in a rapid slur. Their hands only seem to tighten on my arms. "Let go!"

The blonde quivers in the corner, cradling his bruised face. _Nice work,Vega_. At that same moment, Lane bursts through the door, his eyes widening at the scene. "So it is true," he whispers to himself. He closes the door, alerting the nurse. She cares for Cat's injuries and tries to stop the bleeding on the jock's nose and lip. An evil smile ghosts over my lips at the thought of him bleeding out. To be honest, I didn't care that he pushed someone. I'm pissed at the fact that it was little, innocent Cat. I mean - who does that? She's too pure for violence like that. No one has ever laid a finger on her. Until now. "What is going on here?" Lane demands, holding an ice pack to Cat's knee. She's eating a lollipop, dry tears on her cheeks.

Beck runs a hand through his hair, his other hand on my shoulder. "This guy," he points to the blonde, "pushed Cat to the ground. She got hurt and we were shocked. Tori -" he swallows thickly. "Tori reacted first and I think what she did was astonishing. She punched him in the face, twice, then dashed off. There was a heap load of blood on her hands so I guess she got scared." The counselor nods, his eyebrows furrowing together.

"Does anyone know where she is?" the school official questions. We shake our heads in disagreement. He sighs and says something to the occupied nurse. She nods and eyes me. My left cheek twitches in agitation. The nurse directs the blonde jock to another room. Lane leaves and tells Beck and Andre to go back to lunch. Reluctantly, they too depart. I stare at Cat's big, brown eyes. She smiles.

"Tori saved me," she says quietly. A goofy smile forms on her face. "She helped me escape that big bully. She helps people, Jadey." Internally, I bark at her for the stupid nickname, but I remain silent. Her brows knits together, her nose scrunching up. "Why do you hate her?"

My eyes widen, taken aback. I blink frantically, trying to think of answers. Do I hate her? Do I like her? Do I like her more than friends? Why did I even ask myself that last question? Gritting my teeth, I press the ice pack harder on her knee. "No," I strain. "I don't hate her but I don't like her." I sigh with relief. Finally, I got it off my chest.

The redhead's eyes widen with glee. "If you don't hate and you don't like her, that means you love her!" I choke on my own spit and stare at her as if she grew another head. "Do you love Tori?"

"N-no!" I sputter. "I don't even _like_, Vega!" She raises a brow in question. My face heats up as I turn away. "So maybe I like her a little bit but it's no big deal." She squeals and hugs me. "Get off!" She squeaks in fear, jumping back. I run a pale hand through my dark locks. The thought of Tori fills up my mind like wine filling a cup. Her smile and her eyes, her luscious hair and lean body. I shake my head. "Oh God," I groan, covering my face. "I'm severely crushing on Vega."

Cat snorts. "No duh. It's practically oozing out of you." I growl as a comeback and she scoots back in fear. "It's okay, Jade. I mean, isn't it natural that you fell for her? She's helped you so much and has supported you when no one else did. For all the times you've harassed her, she's been holding on and fought for your acceptance." As Valentine speaks her words, I realize that they fit exactly into Vega and I's relationship. Plus, anyone, even a blind person, could tell that I was ogling her and jealous of Cat clinging onto her. Goddammit. How could I have not known this before?

Looking at her through my fingers, I press my lips together. "What do I do?" I mumble. Her smile grows wider.

"Follow your heart, Jadey. It'll show you the way." I groan louder and bury my head into my arms, resting my chin into the patient's bed. Cat swings her legs, curling a timid finger around a black and blue curl. "It's going to be okay, Jade. I can tell that Tori likes you too. I can see it in her eyes." How is Cat, so naive and innocent, able to know our feelings before we do? Did the universe do this on purpose, to fuck with us? Probably. It does make sense when you explain it like that.

Closing my eyes, I listen to the ticking of the clock and the small shifts of Cat moving. Sleep holds me in its clutches as my last thought is revealed to be about Tori. I imagine her as a knight in shining armor, running toward a wicked castle. Did I live there? Is she going to save me? Was she _my_ savior? Will she save me from myself? Before I could find out for myself, I doze off, my dreams wandering toward a certain Latina and her intoxicating smile and laugh.

Oh fuck. I'm screwed.

**End of Part 2**

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for all the favorites, follows, and reviews! :) I didn't expect for this story to be such a hit... Thank you, nonetheless and I hope that many more enjoy my fanfic. ****I will try to update within a week due to my busy summer schedule (life). :p Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you soon! :3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3: Tori's POV**

What is _wrong_ with me? Shoving my face into my hands, my shoulders tremble uncontrollably. It's wasn't my fault - was it? My lip quivers and I suck it between my teeth. This is no time for tears. It's too late for that.

Raising my head, I glance at my stained hands. The scent of blood is faint but you can still tell its there. A cold breeze passes, shuffling my hair around. It flies over my face as I stare at the ground. My body feels numb, unable to feel. How could I lose control like that? I practically exposed myself in front of everyone. Hopefully, they're not smart enough to complete the puzzle.

The smell of cigarettes chokes my nostrils as I glare at the smoker. They ignore me, inhaling the deadly toxins. My fists tighten, shaking at my sides. The bus approaches and stops in front of the bench. I rise to my feet, almost tripping over my face. My boots grind against the concrete ground as I climb about the public transportation.

Digging into my pocket, I toss the required money into the slot and take my seat. The driver doesn't give me a second glance, even when they caught a sight of my hands. I sit alone - at a window seat. Looking out of the bus window, I watch the cars whizz past, people walking on the sidewalks.

My body shuts down, stopping my ability to acknowledge feelings or details of objects. I'm like a statue; frozen and impassive. I am the shell of my former self.

The bus continues on its journey, picking up people on the way. I just stare out the window, envying the lives of the people around me. They have normal lives; not lives full of pain and lies.

Feeling something watching me, I glance toward the opposite direction and blink at the curious child. His hair is messy, sticking up all over the place, and his eyes are wide. My brows knit together when he smiles at me. _Why would he -_

The little boy rushes to me and sits next to my, swinging his feet. Immediately, the smell of candy and sweets overwhelm my sense of smell. It makes my stomach growl but I slouch in my seat. The child has a Superman shirt on with faded jeans. He looks about seven or eight years of age. The boy smiles at me, revealing his missing front tooth. Somehow, I found it utterly adorable. "Hello, Miss!" he exclaims cheerfully. "How are you?"

I look around, searching for the kid's parents. After finding nothing, I frown. "Um, little boy? Are you here alone?" His smile dips a little and the hairs on the back of my neck stick up. "Where are your parents?"

His lower lip trembles and my heart shatters. "I-I don't know!" he wails. Getting odd looks, I pull him toward me and he cries into my shoulder. Small streams of the tears trickle down my back. I murmur comforting words into his ear. The little boy's body shakes with sobs as I hold him close. He smells of detergent and sweets. From this angle, I can see every strand of his golden hair. A small smile tugs at my lips and he whimpers, curling up in my embrace. "I w-was just playing and th-then they're not there anymore!"

"Shh," I whisper against his cheek. "It's okay. I got you." After rubbing his back in comfort, I shift him in my lap. Our eyes meet and my chest constricts at the look in his teary ones. "What's your name?" I ask, trying to lighten the mood. This little boy didn't deserve what was happening to him now.

He pouts, sucking on his thumb, nervously. "Max," he answers. "My name's Max." His head tilts to the side, curiously seeping into his light eyes. "What's your name?"

I smile at him. "My name's Tori Vega. I'm going to be your guardian, okay?" He nods, brushing his nose with mine. I had to stop the 'aww' that was going to escape me. He just Eskimo kissed me and it was adorable. A large smile was threatening to split my face in two. "Do you know where your parents might be?" His eyes keep their stare but he shakes his head and leans on my shoulder. "Take a nap, Maximus," I mumble quietly, stroking his hair gently. "I'll help you get back home." Small snores emerge from him and I smile, relaxing in my seat.

My eyes examine him. He has fair skin - almost like he's never been outside before. Hmm. I notice that he has something poking out of his back pocket. It was a folded piece of paper. Swiftly, I pull it out, checking it out. It shows me a kid drawn picture of his family and a smiley face in the corner with his name. My intense stare softens as I tuck the drawing away and kiss his forehead. "I'll get you home," I murmur, holding him tight. "I promise." The bus continues on its journey; dropping people off and picking them up.

I sit in this position for a while until the bus bears a stop by my house. The bus takes the long way. I bet it was intended to annoy me. My eyes are half closed, the adrenaline rush long gone. We are the only ones on the bus. The driver eyes me warily from the front and I throw him an emotionless smile. His gaze falls on the child in my arms but then he looks away, stopping the bus by my stop. "Last stop kid," he informs. "It's either this or the public transportation parking station." I nod, lifting Max in my arms. Stumbling to the door, I bid him a farewell and hop off the vehicle. It's still early, I realize. The sun is still high in the sky, indicating noon. Trina isn't home yet. If she was, there would be more traffic in the way.

The blonde squirms in my hold but I comfort him, heading home. I enter Hollywood Hills and find my house fairly easy. Kicking the door open, I carry him upstairs and lay him in my purple covered bed. A small is etched on his lips as he curls in my sheets. The sight warms my heart but then a thought enters my mind. _What will my parents think? _My heart plummets. Will they find his parents or will they let the locals do the job? No, Dad is a cop. He'll think of something. I know he will.

Smiling grimly, I head downstairs and plop down on the couch. I glare at my bloody knuckles, a low hiss leaving me when I tighten my hands too hard.

The whole school saw, or will know. By now, everyone is probably gossiping about the incident. Just the thought of it is making me nauseous. How could I be so rash and impulsive? And I was only defending Cat. If it was Jade who got harassed...

My eyes widen enormously. Holy shit. I would have _killed_ that douche on the spot. My arms would be drenched in blood, an insatiable hunger in my gut as I punched him over and over again until he was under my control.

Just thinking about it scares me. The fact that I'd be going that far to protect Jade is frightening. I could murder a man if they even looked at her wrong. A small groan manages to leave me as I lean over grasping my face with my brittle palms. Smelling the blood again was not pleasing but I dealt with it as I moped on the couch, refusing to get up. I just wanted to knock some sense into myself.

A loud ding startles me as I blink slowly. It was my phone. Reaching into my back pocket, I tug the PearPhone out and glance at the screen, skimming the notification. The words make my breath hitch.

**Cat: Thank you for saving me Tori. :) I would have been in worse shape if you let that jerk trample me. Oh, and Jade says thanks too, even though she doesn't want to admit it. :p**

My fingers tremble as I clutch my phone tighter, making sure it doesn't slip through my hand and fall to its immediate demise. I run a hand through my hair, the knots untangling themselves as they hit my slender fingers. Swallowing thickly, my throat burns as I shakily type out a reply.

**Me: Your welcome Cat. Anything for a friend. :{) I was doing my job, you know? Protecting my friends from harm. Hope your knee is okay. Tell Jade that I'm glad she's not hurt.**

I reread the message four times before sending it, confident that I didn't sound too protective (lovey dovey) over the goth. My heart aches at the thought of not being near the raven haired girl. I grit my teeth, my nails digging into the phone. The silence of the room is making me feel worse, the inner rage unfolding into something disgusting and hideous.

Small tingles travel through my fingers as my eyes flicker downwards to notice it beeping, alerting me of a text message. The ends of my mouth curl into a soft smile, my eyes glazing over. A lovestruck look veils my face.

**Cat: Hey, it's me Jade. Cat rudely interrupted my sleep to tell me that you're glad I'm not hurt. Um, thanks. I guess the concern was...comforting? Oh for fuck's sake... Thank you Vega for saving Cat. That jackass should've been pummeled to death but I guess what you did was good enough. Ugh, I'll stop typing now. See you later Vega. Try not to punch anyone else. ****~Jade "Badass" West**

My heart pounds rapidly in my ribcage, threatening to go out. I was just shaking, letting the message sink in. Licking my lips, my thumbs tremble as they tap the screen, creating a reply.

**Me: Your welcome Jade. I'd do anything to keep you guys safe. Hope Cat's knee feels better and I'll try not to punch anyone. Emphasis on "try." :p Haha, just kidding. Anyway, I'll see you two girls later. Have a great weekend.**

A big sigh escapes me, taking the nerves with it. _Finally_. I talked - messaged - Jade without stuttering or making a complete fool of myself. Grinning softly, I nod repeatedly, leaning back on the couch. My shoulders burn when I loosen up. Damn. How hard was I straining myself? _A lot, idiot_, my subconscious tells me. _Whenever you talk to or even think about Jade, you go all rigid and can barely say a sentence coherently_. Not true! I argue. My brows knit together when I process it, sighing heavily when I realize that my mind is right.

I'm too easily manipulated by Jade and all her...Jade-ness. If she told me to kill someone or steal something, I probably would.

Jesus Christ.

They are right. Love can be a dangerous, _dangerous_ game. I really don't want to be on the losing side of it either.

Biting my lip, I set my phone down, trying to let my brain cool off. I was on overdrive; every little thing was pushing me on edge. The ceiling is plain, the bluntness soothing to my aching head. I rub my pulsing temple, the tension leaving my upper body.

_Finally._

My eyes flutter shut, a black oblivion at its wake. Some time for myself. I let out a long exhale of breath, my back adjusting to the couch.

_RING RING. RING RING._

"Shit!" I cry out. The loud ringtone snaps my world of peace and quiet. My breathing becomes labored, heavy pants leaving me. Adrenaline buzzed in my veins, making me very much awake. Who would call me at _this_ time? I search for my PearPhone, which I somehow lost in my little panic attack. It was on the ground, the screen flashing. My eyebrows quirk at the caller ID.

It was Rod. Why is he calling me now? He should know that I'm in school...unless something happened.

My fingers clutch the device as I tap the Answer button. I press the screen against the side of my face, ready to deal with whatever he was going to tell me. "Hey Rod. What's up?" My voice cracks from nerves.

"Tori, we need you in the Jungle Gym as soon as possible. Tomorrow is the intense match and I don't want you too banged up for next week. Juan is here, ready to practice with you. Just come over. I told your parents that you'd be spending the night here in the Gym. It's crucial that you practice all your special techniques before the fight. Is that all right?" All the information rolls in my mind, trying to analyze every piece so I'm not later confused.

Taking a long, deep sigh, I nod to myself. "Okay. I'll come over." The thought of Max comes to mind. I couldn't just leave him here... I gnaw on my lip nervously. "But, uh, can I take someone with me? It's important that I don't leave them alone. They're not one of my friends," I add. "Someone I'm babysitting."

There's a tired exhale on the other line. "All right. I'm going to trust you on this one. Just to be safe, we'll put the child in another room so they don't go off sputtering about you and the gym." He pauses, recollecting his thoughts. "Just hurry up and get your butt here. You know what to do. See you tomorrow."

I nod, swallowing thickly, burning my dry throat. "Bye Rod." He hangs up and I settle the PearPhone in my back pocket as I rise to my feet. Running a hand through my tousled hair, I rush upstairs to the bathroom. The lights switch on as I flip the on-off button. My reflection appears on the mirror, the scene frightening me.

My eyes burn with hatred, the pupils smaller than usual. The brown irises almost look black, reminding me do some demon movie I saw with Jade. There are light, barely noticeable, bags under my eyes. They express my weakness and my lack of sleep. A red smudge occupies the bottom of my right jaw, tainting the caramel skin. I also own a few scars going down my face, all curtesy of Jade. Mmm. I have to cover those up in the match... "I look terrible," I mumble to no one in particular.

Blinking lazily, I start to wash my hands, brown running with the water. I make a face at the color. I've seen the hue many times before but somehow, it disgusts me now. My nails were caked with blood, making it look like rusty dirt. The coolness of the water keeps me sane as I splash my face, reawakening myself. Little needles of adrenaline inject themselves in my veins.

A sharp inhale echoes through the room as I stare at myself through the mirror. Droplets of water trickle down my face, beading my forehead. The blood was gone but the shame was still cooped up within me. My eyes soften as a defeated expression ghosts over my real one. The sense of guilt and regret was crawling up my throat, crying to be let out and leave chaos in its wake.

Shaking my head, I exit the bathroom and creep into my room where Max was sleeping soundly. His blond hair ruffled, sticking up all over. It was a large contrast to the blue and purple sheets. The sight manages to make my mouth curl upward. I tiptoe over to the side of the bed, letting my nimble fingers stroke his silky hair. My fingertips graze his forehead, his nose scrunching up. Golden eyebrows knit together as he shifts in his sleep. I had to bite my lip to keep from gushing over the young boy's cuteness.

I lean in, the closeness letting me smell clean clothes. I nearly swoon from the scent. I mean - who doesn't love the smell of perfectly clean clothes? It's like Aphrodite herself came down and pinched my nose. My eyes roam his sleeping state as I swallow quietly. "Max? Maximus?" I call out, waiting for a response.

The blonde makes a barely audible noise. I try again, my hand resting on his shoulder. "Max? Sweetheart, wake up. It's Tori, your guardian." At the mention of my name, he stirs, his eyes slowly adjusting to the sudden light. He blinks frantically, trying to get a hold of me. I chuckle at his attempts. "Max, rub your eyes. You'll see better."

He does as I advice and his pink lips curve into a cheeky smile. "Tori?" His sky blue eyes scan his surroundings and he frowns, his head tilting to the side. "Where are we?"

"We're at my house. You took a nap, remember? Anyways, we have to go somewhere with Guardian Tori. I have to bring you with me since I'm your protector, okay?" I state in my childish voice. His focused eyes are locked on mine as I drown in pools of the sky. They were an angelic blue; the purest blue you've ever seen.

I must have zoned out because Max was urgently shaking my arm. I blink quickly. "Come on! Let's go on an adventure!" he cries happily. "Guardian Tori and Max: Protectors of the Sky!" He leaps off the bed and runs outside, leaving me dazed.

It takes me a moment to realize what was going on. Soon enough, I'm on my feet and rushing downstairs. "Wait! Max! Don't run down the stairs! It's very -" I couldn't finish my sentence as I trip over one step and tumble all the way down. My head hits the edge of a step and I think I cracked my skull. I end up on my back, my legs in an odd position with my head resting on the last step.

Giggling erupts before me as I catch a look of Max laughing his little butt off. My brows furrow, my nose scrunching up. "This isn't funny, Max!" I argue as I jump to my feet, determined to grab the cute, blonde monster. He screams, avoiding me at all costs. "Come on! We have to go!" Gritting my teeth, I tackle the small child, making sure I took most of the impact of the fall. "Got you!" I wheeze, feeling the back burn.

He squirms in my hold but I have him in an unbreakable lock. "Aww, fooey!" His eyes meet mine and we both burst out laughing at the state we're in. Max grins. "Can we go to that place now?" I nod as I carry him in my arms. A sly smile twists my lips as I fling him over my shoulder. "Hey!" he squeaks. "Put me down, Tor!" My heart warms at the nickname.

I grab my keys and head outside. We leave the house around 1:40 pm, two hours before Trina comes home. Closing the door behind me, I walk down the driveway to the bus stop across the street. Maximus is still trying to escape my clutches. "Tori, can you put me down now?" he pleads, his voice high and small. It was just adorable.

I keep my eyes ahead, the wind blowing through my hair. "Do you promise not to run off again?" I inquire, raising a dark brow. He nods his head frantically. Sighing heavily, I place him on the ground, eyeing him warily. He shifts on his feet, smiling up at me. Just to tease me, Max stands by the bus stop sign. There's a gleam in his blue orbs, making me raise my guard. Suddenly, a question pops in my head. "How old are you, Max?"

"I'm seven," he answers, holding up seven fingers. I smile warmly at him. He tilts his head to the side, his eyes slightly narrowed. "How old are you? You don't look like an old lady," he remarks with a giggle.

I suppress a chuckle of my own. "I'm seventeen. Ten years older than you." His eyes widen at the realization. I wanted to just kiss his forehead at the cuteness of his surprised face.

"Wow! That's so cool!" I nod, gently taking his hand in mine as we stood there for the bus. The sun beat down on us, making his hair shine like new gold. Max's hand was a tad sweaty but eh, he's just a child. "I can't wait to be seventeen! Then you'll be..." His light eyebrows knit together in confusion. Aww, he's having trouble counting.

"Twenty-seven," I help. My lips press together as I shrug. "I'm going to be an old lady," I joke. I earn a loud laugh.

"You're the best, Tori! You're funny and smart and pretty." He smiles a toothy smile, showing off his pearly whites. "You're the best guardian ever!" At that conclusion, he wraps his arms around my waist, snuggling into my side. My heart thumps hard in my chest. I just turned to mush because of a seven-year-old.

I bend down, eye to eye with him. I hold him against me, my hand clutching his shoulder, his hair tickling the back of my hand. "You're the best person to protect," I murmur in his ear. My eyes are closed as I relish the moment, enjoying him in my arms.

The roar of an engine rings in my ears as I stand erect again, keeping Max close to me. In the distance, the bus was making its way over to us. "Is that our bus?" I nod my head, digging into my pocket for the bus fee.

Soon enough, the needed transportation stops in front of us, the doors opening. We climb up the stairs and I place the money in the front. Max bolts to the back, picking a seat. He swings his feet, waiting for me. Snickering, I plop down next to him as the bus starts moving again. "So, where are we going?"

My eyes flit to the window, watching everything move past us. "We're going to a special place where I practice my guardian skills." It wasn't exactly a lie since I do train to protect myself but it was for a riskier purpose. "You'll sit in one of the rooms full of toys and whatnot."

His eyes brighten. "Toys?" I just smile and continue.

"We'll stay there all night, okay? I'll sleep next to you if you want," I offer. He nods vigorously, loving the idea of us hanging out together even more. Man, this kid is sweet. "That's all for today."

The bus halts to a stop, right across the Jungle Gym: our designated destination. Taking his hand, I haul him off the seat and off the bus, thanking the driver. He nods gruffly before shutting the doors behind us and starting off. Max holds my hand tighter as we cross the street. Cars zoom past us and it seems to frighten him. Well, I mean - who wouldn't be scared?

We enter the air conditioned building, the exit clicking closed behind us. "Tori!" someone calls out, the person appearing before me. He grins goofily, tugging on his wristbands.

I return the grin. "'Afternoon, Juan. How's my practice dummy doing? Did he finally get that aspirin?" I joke, Juan bursting into hysterics. Gary has always had problems breathing after I kicked his ass in practice. My manager just said he was breathless at my performance but I knew better. That's why I go easy on him sometimes.

"He's doing okay. Just don't kick him so hard near his upper chest. Gary should be getting ready to practice," he confirms, eyeing Max in my hold. "Um, who's the kid?"

Max stares at him uncertainly. "I'm Max. Tori's my guardian." Juan's eyes widen as he redirects his attention to me. I chuckle nervously. Juan must think that I'm the boy's _legal_ guardian or something. That was definitely not the case.

"About that..." I trail off, escorting Max to the equipment's closet AKA the break room. He grins and runs to one of the plush dummies and tosses a ball around. Closing the door, I turn to Juan, a weak smile in place. I hold my hands up in defeat. "I can explain."

His arms cross over his chest, his face stern. My heart plummets. My trainer is usually laid back and not serious. This must be worse than I thought. "Try me, Marx," he challenges.

I shift on my sneakers, allowing the thick air to overwhelm me. "At school, this guy pushed Cat and I went overboard. Pretty sure I broke his nose." I shrug. "Then I ran off, taking the bus. That's where I found Max, all alone and lost. I took him in as a temporary guardian and I'll hand him over to my dad once tomorrow's match is over. He's not my child nor am I legally obligated to care for him. It's just right and I want to do it." I nod in affirmation, searching Juan's face for any emotions.

His dark eyes dig into my soul, his lips a straight line. Finally, he sighs heavily, his arms falling to his sides. "Okay. I'm all right with that. Just make sure the child gets known by your dad tomorrow. Wouldn't want him thinking that you stole the kid, eh?" We chuckle and I step further into the Gym. "Get ready, Vega. I'm giving you no mercy today. You will reach your peak." He slides off his robe, exposing a thin tank top and shorts.

My eyes bulge out of my head. "Wait. We're fighting each other?" I stutter.

Juan smirks, encasing his hands in padded training gloves. "Yes. Is that a problem? Am I too intimidating than Armored Gary?" He's trying to piss me off so I would do something rash. A good fighter keeps their emotions in check or else they'd be capable of severely hurting - or even killing - their opponent. The one time I turned in a stubborn ass bull was probably against that Russian girl who's jaw I broke in. I don't even remember how she got me mad. Oh well.

Snarling, I quickly switch into red shorts, matching my black muscle t-shirt. My fighting gloves were black with red stripes along the back of my hands. I was a vicious black and red dragon; ready to incinerate and demolish my prey.

My hair was in a loose ponytail, not too tight so it doesn't hurt if I perform any rolls or flips. Thankfully, my shoes were already off, along with my socks. Now it was just me and Juan. Gary was probably in the bathroom.

The atmosphere grows tenser than it already was and I glare at the Latino. His eyes are hard as he steadies himself in a comfortable position. I do the same. "Ready?" I nod, gripping my fists. Everything blurs out my vision only allowing Juan. The world fades around me as I prepare for the upcoming attack.

He strides forward, throwing a quick punch, which I luckily deflect with my forearm. My arm stings as his knuckles collide with my bare flesh. Gritting my teeth, I throw a low punch, reaching his abdomen. He lets out a loud exhale as he shrinks back, calculating another move.

I blink, making the biggest mistake I've done all day.

His tan foot smashes the side of my face, pain exploding throughout my head. I stagger back, my feet tripping over the mat. I fall over, my back landing roughly on the ground. "Fuck..." I curse, already feeling weak. A raging fire was spreading all over my body, leaving an unpleasant sensation. Rolling over onto my side, I claw at the side of my face, trying to liberate myself from the pain.

The taste of metal floods in my mouth as I spit it out. Dark red is smeared on the floor. I make a face, tentatively glaring at Juan. His brows are knit together, an apology written over his face. He didn't mean to do it. His fighting instincts just took over and his body defeated his mind. "It's okay," I mutter, cupping my face. "Try to do that when I at least have a mouth guard in. Be happy you didn't knock any teeth out or I would have murdered you."

Shakily, I rise up and stretch my limbs. Blood is smudged on the corner of my mouth, a small pool of it left where I was lying before. Juan takes the medical kit and checks for anything major. He wipes the blood and adds this kind of liquid to the corner of my lip. It burns like acid. "Ow!" I cry, squirming. "That hurts like a bitch!" I exclaim, not acknowledging my foul language. He tsks, dabbing a cotton ball to the injury. "Quit it!"

He chuckles, setting the supplies down. "It's funny. You can take multiple blows and not cry out but when we try to tend to the mess, you turn into a baby." I pout, stepping back. He sighs heavily. "I'll go get Gary. We'll work on your technique. Try not to break anything." He walks away, finding my punching dummy.

I rub my sore fist, running a thumb over one knuckle. I yelp, shaking my hand around. _This is what I get for not training for a month straight_, I chide with a deep frown. If I can't handle this, how can I handle an extremely lethal Russian girl who I defeated long ago?

Shaking my head, I stay on my toes, practicing my stances. I had to show no weaknesses or vulnerable points where she can attack. My brows furrow, my eyes closing as I breathe in slowly, taking in my surroundings. My cheek twitches as I lunge at the attacker, pinning them to the ground. My teeth are bared as I tighten my clutch on them. He flails in my hold, trying to break free. My eyes fly open and I stare in shock at the person. "Gary? That was you?"

He smiles weakly, pain expressed on his face. "Uh, yup," he gasps. His face reddens. "C-could you get off? Please?" I jump off him, regaining my sense of balance. I smile awkwardly at him. "You did pretty good," he comments, dusting off his thighs. "You expected the sneak attack and you took a defensive mode. Not bad."

"Well, now let's practice my counterattacks." I crouch low in a stance, my hands up. "We have all afternoon. Let's go." All my focus was directed on Gary, my ears open for Juan's remarks and instructions. I had to perfect everything I got. Every move had to be precise and timed. There was no room for hesitation.

We spar for nearly five hours until Gary calls for a break. For once, he hasn't passed out or called for aspirin. Maybe he went to the doctor for that... My lips dip in a concentrated frown.

Sweat drips off my chin, trickling down my back, dampening my shirt. My breathing was laborious and heavy, and I could not breathe through my nose. Breathing was difficult. Every inhale of air caused pain to ache in my chest. Some strands of hair stick to my slick skin, making me grosser and more disgusting than before. Everything was slightly disorientated but thankfully, I wasn't nauseous. My body was sore and I kept thinking about tomorrow. Would I be able to hold my ground? Could I actually beat Feckner?

"Tori?" a voice interrupts. I look over to Juan, who was toying with his car keys. He changed into a dark blue shirt, ridding himself of the sweaty tank top. "You should check on Max. He'd be bored and hungry for all that time in the supply closet." He pauses, eyeing me warily. "You look like you're starving. Want me to pick up food from Inside-Out-Burger for you and the kid?" he asks. I nod, swallowing thickly. "All right then. I'll get Max some chicken tenders if I can. Maybe just a burger junior. I'll be back in around ten minutes. Take a break. You need it." My trainer leaves, the building turning awfully quiet.

Running a hand through my wet hair, I stroll into the equipment closet and catch Max punching a beanbag. He growls. "Take that, you bad guy!" His punches were weak and far too slow. Small thumps echoed from where his knuckles connected with the fabric.

I clear my throat, startling him. He jumps, his eyes widening at the sight of me. The blonde runs into me, wrapping his arms around me. "Tori!" he exclaims. A moment later, he backs off, staring at me weirdly. "Why are you all sweaty and gross?" he questions with a light brow raised.

I laugh. I really enjoyed this boy's comments. "I was training. Guardians have to train, you know? While you were in here, I was working my butt off." His eyes brighten. A low grumble emerges from his stomach, a light blush coating his cheeks. I smirk in amusement. "You hungry?"

He nods. "Very hungry. Are we having dinner soon?"

"Yup. We're having Inside-Out-Burger. My trainer is picking them up." I settle next to him, stroking the beanbag. My mind was in a far away place but I clear my head to talk to Max. "So, what have you been up to? You were really hurting the beanbag earlier."

Maximus grins. "Yeah! I was the cool good guy and I was putting the bad guy in his place. He was bullying the citizens and I was taking care of him." He shows me a toothy smile, making me gush. God, this kid was cute. I high five him and he giggles. I hear the door open and the smell of beef fills the air. "Yay! The food's here!" He runs out of the closet, only to tackle Juan.

I burst into laughter at the surprised look on the Latino's face. "Careful Juan. Don't want to let a seven-year-old beat you to eat," I tease. Max grabs the smallest order and starts tearing through it. Ketchup litters the corner of his mouth as he leans back to breath. Man he was hungry. He was like a small cub.

Helping Juan up, he grumbles around hyperactive children and takes his meal to the mat. I grab the back, sitting next to Max. I nearly devour my burger, enjoying the different favors exploding on my tongue. My breathing regulates, my body functioning properly. "Thanks for the food, Juan. I really appreciate it."

"Yeah! Thank you Juan!" Max thanks, hugging him by the side. Juan's eyes widen but he welcomes the embrace. "You must be an awesome trainer to train Tori. She's the best guardian ever!" I smile, entertained by Juan's priceless reactions. He never was good with children.

I help clean up with the mess, my body exhausted from the constant training that afternoon. My eyes were drooping and that fat food didn't help. Trudging back to the boys, I groan, rolling my shoulders back. The muscles screamed in agony, knots forming throughout my back. I really needed to sleep. Now.

"Er, Max?" I mumble, blue eyes falling on me. "Time for -" I yawn. Blinking lazily, I try again. "Time for bed. We'll take care of hygiene and the other stuff later, okay? I just want sleep but I need to keep an eye on you." I was drunk with tiredness. The only cure was sleep.

The blonde nods and helps me to the closet. "Bye Juan!" he calls out closing the door as he fixed us a plush ground to rest on. "Come on, Tori. I'll be your guardian tonight." I smile goofily, my mind hazy. Aww, he's so sweet. I curl up next to the beanbag, his head resting on my shoulder, my hand clutching the curve of his small waist. "'Night, Tor Tor. Sweet dreams." He pecks my cheek before snuggling into my side.

"You too, Max. You too," I trail off, my heavy kids finally shutting. My body shuts down, refusing to be reawakened. My dreams are nonexistent and empty. The darkness of sleep just took over, leaving me stoic and vulnerable.

I was finally out.

All of my problems vanished at that moment, but I knew I had to face them sooner or later.

Too bad _later_ was never an option for me.

**End of Part 3**

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter is WAY late but I was really busy and I died of Writer's Block halfway through this. Don't worry, next chapter will be better. :) It'll be the fight between Marx and Feckner. **

**HAPPY 4th OF JULY! :DD (Even though it's 2 am here and it's the 5th now...)**

**A special thanks to Nekotite, the one who reminded me to update and the one who gave me the motivation to keep going with this chapter. But really, thank you to all the fans of the story, and thanks for all the favorites, follows, and reviews. :) It motivates me to write and get better so I hope many more enjoy this story. **

**Hopefully, the next update will be easier since I've been studying my MMA a little. :3 See you soon! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4: Jade's POV**

"Psst! Jade!" someone hisses in my ear. I growl in frustration, my eyes clenching shut. Can't the world leave me alone for once? Is that so much to ask for? My mind goes dark again, sleep pulling me in before something, rather soft and plush (a pillow perhaps?) bonks me on the head.

My eyes flash open, the irises contracting into pinpoints. I immediately turn my attention to the person disturbing my slumber. I snarl at them, my teeth bared. The idiot whimpers, trying to cower away. I blink in confusion, allowing my surroundings to sharpen from their hazy state. All I could see was a large red splotch in front of me. "Cat?" I husk, rubbing my tired eyes. "What the hell are you doing here?" My eyes scan the room for the time. They settle on the small digital alarm resting on my nightstand. Surprise, but mostly agitation, inject themselves within me. "At eight in the damn morning?"

Her dark eyes examine me, ignoring my vulgar language, before she answers. She plays with her velvet red hair as she speaks. "Well, we have no school since it's Saturday and I was bored so here I am!" she exclaims a bit too loudly for my comfort. A bright smile overtakes her face.

I cringe at her sudden peppiness. "Cat, quiet down. It's too early to tolerate you," I mumble grumpily. Yawning, I run an ivory hand through my raven locks. I crawl out of bed, the chilly temperature of the house piercing my lukewarm skin. A violent shudder overwhelms my body as my toes curl up into the soft carpet at the side of my bed. Looking down, I notice my current attire. It was a black tank top with dark blue boy shorts. No wonder I'm so freaking cold; I'm barely wearing anything. "How did you get in here?" I ask, breaking the silence, heading downstairs into the kitchen, Cat following behind.

I regret it soon after.

The redhead starts rambling about how she woke up and something her brother did. Turns out that my little brother let her in. I tune her out after that, no longer paying attention. Strangely, all I could think about was Vega.

My thin brows knit together at the realization. Why'd the hell am I thinking about _her_ of all people? Gritting my teeth, my steps harden into stomps as I storm into the kitchen. The cold tiles burn the heels of my feet, numbing them. I inhale sharply, enjoying the instant twinge of pain.

_Stop thinking about that stupid Latina, Jade_, I curse to myself. Anger flares in me, temporarily making me emotionally unstable. What is up with me this morning?

Shaking my head, I clench my jaw and start to brew some coffee. To seem somewhat less ganky, I ask, "Cat, do you want some food? There's waffles and poptarts." I turn to her, struck by her bright orbs. She giggles, opening one of the cabinets. She's been here enough to know where the food is. The ditzy girl snatches a strawberry poptart, spewing out a thanks with her mouth full.

I roll my eyes at her childish antics as I prepare my cup of coffee. The scent of coffee beans makes my mouth salivate with hunger. I stare at the steaming cup of Joe longingly. Rashly, I gulp down the scorching hot liquid, burning my tongue in the process. Hot warmness spreads throughout my body as I feel the beverage descend into my stomach. It's a familiar sensation, causing me no pain.

A throaty sigh escapes me as I lean my head back, pleased with the moment of pure bliss: peace and quiet with a good cup of coffee. My mind floats to another place, forgetting all its troubles.

My eyelids flutter, getting heavier and heavier with every blink. Another yawn rattles my chest as I take another sip. I was on the edge of falling asleep...

_RING RING. RING RING. _

"Shit!" I sputter, nearly dropping my mug. Cat's eyes widen in surprise as she slowly swallows her treat. Setting my cup on the counter, I run up the stairs to my room. The ringing gets louder as I enter, turning on the lights. My PearPhone chimes on the bed, the screen flashing. My nose scrunches up as I reach for it.

Beck's name flashes on the screen repeatedly. My thumb presses the answer button as I reply. "Why are you calling me this early in the fucking morning?" I growl. I was annoyed at him for interrupting my private time with my coffee. No one, and I mean _no one _disturbs me while I'm drinking my morning cup of Joe.

An airy chuckle is his reply. "Cat told me she'd come over there and wake you. I just figured that you didn't kill her yet." The remark brings a smirk to my lips. I stroll out of the room, my cell still in my grasp.

"And what if I'm killing her right now?" I contemplate with a sharp tone. My feet thump down the stairs as I reenter the kitchen, collecting the black mug filled with the dark drink.

He pauses. "There would be screams of agony since you like to torture your prey. The person's death wouldn't be simple and swift." I could almost feel him chuckling on the other line. That sly bastard.

I purse my lips, shrugging. "You have a point but that's beside the case. Why exactly did you call me?" I inquire, sipping my coffee. It better not be some stupid.

"Cat wants us to hang out today since the match is tonight. She thought it'd be fun, you know? All day to ourselves. We should just stick together and enjoy the day as a group." There's a small sound of a microwave beeping. "So, you in? It'd be great if you tagged along," he adds.

The air around me thickens suddenly, clouding me in heat. Shaking it off, I nod. I'd do anything to stop thinking about Vega. "Sure. Pick us up in about half an hour." Then I hang up. Don't criticize me! It's what I always do when I reluctantly agree about something. Plus, this has happened before.

I place my PearPhone on the counter and exhale deeply. My eyes settle on Cat, who was currently licking the poptart wrapper. "Cat," I start dully, "Was it intentional that you came to my house this early in the morning?"

The redhead freezes, a small noise bubbling up in her throat. "Um...maybe?" she answers, her voice an unusual pitch. Her dark eyes flicker from me to the wrapper in her grasp. Cat's shoulders slump. "I just wanted all of us to hang out together, you know? Watch a movie or two."

My cheek twitches before I grin. "Of course, baby girl. All you had to do was ask, remember?" She tilts her head to the side. "Beck's coming in thirty minutes. Go watch some TV or something while I get ready." The ditzy girl nods, smiling wide before scampering to the living room. I could hear the television switch on and I snicker.

Ah, Cat. So innocent and oblivious.

Taking a deep breath, I head to the bathroom in my room since I had all of my clothes and body care products in there. I grab a towel and an outfit; a black tank top and black jeans with, oh let me guess, black boots. Gee, that really surprised you didn't it.

I snort and lock the door behind me. My eyes snap to the shower curtain. It was a really dark grey with a white slime decoration at the bottom. In my opinion, it looked like white blood and that's why I liked it. Reaching out, my hand curls around the shower valve.

Water pours out of shower head, the temperature a freezing cold. I quickly slide out of my short clothing and hop in the tub when the water reaches a bearable state. A violent shudder escapes me as my skin prickles from the strange sensation running down my back. Heavy exhales pass through my lips as I stare intensely at the wall.

All I could see were Tori's petrified eyes as she gawked at her bloody hands. So many emotions clouded her vision as she glared down at the beat jock. Her jaw was tight with rage as she ran off, leave us all confused and wondering.

Who knew that Vega could cause such damage to a living being? Especially one who has been doing it longer like that athletic dumbass.

I close my eyes, leaning my forehead against the slated wall. The surface is smooth and even, unlike my jumble of thoughts. All I wanted were answers. Answers that I could not get since the only person who had them went missing, off the face of the planet.

My heart beats frantically in my chest as I try to wrap my head around yesterday's situation. If Vega could've done that the _entire _time, why hasn't she lashed out on me by now? The Latina hasn't laid a single finger on me and I've pissed her off more than any one ever has. It doesn't add up.

For fuck's sake, she could've _pummeled _the guy to death with that kind of punch. It was a surprise that she didn't make his nose concave into his face. My mind keeps replaying the scene over and over as I go over every little detail. The tension in her body as she swings. The lean muscles in her arm bulging as her fist tightens. The little sprays of blood falling upon her tan skin and clothes.

"Why?" I croak, my eyes opening slowly, revealing tired blue orbs. "Why can't I get you out of my damn head?" No matter how much I tried, there was always a trace of that perky brunette in my mind that I couldn't get rid of. Ever spare moment my head had, it shifted over to the "Vega side."

I straighten my bent posture and run both hands in my soaking hair before I cut the water. Instantly, my skin bristles as cold air swarms around it. My teeth chatter, my toes curling. Sometimes, I really hate this house and it's blasted air conditioning. I lunge for the soft towel and wrap it around me, grateful for its soft texture. I step out of the shower, my feet making puddles on the floor.

Drying myself off, I quickly brush my wet raven curls and throw my clothes on. I make sure everything is in place before I exit the bathroom, leaving no trace of me using it. I take my phone, keys, and money with me. My scissors remain in my hiding place as I practically gallop down the stairs.

And right on time.

The doorbell rings, alerting us of our friends' presence. Cat jumps up in the air, giddy to meet up with the boys. "C'mon, Jadey! Don't want to keep them waiting!" She runs out of the door, her limbs flailing about. I snort, walking to the entrance of the house. My eyes examine everything before I leave, the door sealed shut behind me.

Sunlight hits me, warming my cool skin. I look up through narrowed eyes, catching a glimpse of Beck's car. His dark eyes meet mine and he grins. The Canadian runs a hand through his thick hair. "You coming?" he calls.

Exhaling in thought, I shrug. "Sure, I'll tag along." I climb into the passenger's seat, welcomed by the smell of the boy's cologne. Robbie and Andre welcome me, Cat squealing some "yay's" behind me. I roll my eyes, smiling softly. "So, where are we going?" I ask them.

Beck starts the car, his fingers playing with the stereo. "We're going to the Gorilla club," he replies coolly. I raise a brow. "They made some new challenges and I thought I'd be cool to try them out before the match tonight."

"Yeah, it's gonna be epic," Andre adds with a suave smile. "A bunch of people tried them out and they're ridiculously popular cuz they're more dangerous than the old ones."

I purse my lips, nodding. "Sounds cool enough." My finger presses down on the window button as a gentle breeze refreshes my ivory skin. A silent sigh escapes me as I lean my head back, enjoying the relief on my tense neck.

The sounds of cars zooming by and people walking fill my eardrums, somehow making me feel tired. My eyes slowly close, images of Tori flashing before my eyelids. And for some reason, I don't feel like opening them.

Some song by Maroon 5 lulls me to sleep, my head lolling to the side. Blank nothing buzzes through my mind as I nap. My brain just shut down, leaving me with nothing.

The smell of candy floods my nose as my cheek twitches. The scent just grows stronger, agitating my nostrils, my eyebrows scrunch together. I shift in my seat, groaning in displeasure. "Mmm...what the hell is...that smell?" I murmur tiredly.

"Jadey...wake up. We're here," a petite voice informs. The person softly nudges my shoulder, tearing me away from the void of sleep.

I blink, my eyes readjusting to the sudden light. "Cat. We're here?" Damn, it felt like I've been asleep for hours. Jesus Christ. This is why I sleep in; so I don't pass out in the freaking car.

Clicking the seat belt off, I gingerly grip the door handle, swinging it open. My boots hit the concrete, sending jolts up my legs. I almost fall over. Fuck. My legs are asleep. Clenching my jaw, I press my palm against the car as I hold myself up.

Cat looks at me quizzically. "Are you okay, Jade? You look tired." I nod, pinching my arm. Pain seems to awaken me as I shake the pricking feeling off my legs. I stumble into the building with Cat tagging along. She locks it before we enter. The boys left us in there since the wimps didn't want to wake me and agitate "the kraken."

The Gorilla Club was as vile and vicious as before but tenfold. It was simple to find the new challenges and the fact that the whole place got bigger isn't hard to see either. It was like an amusement park built for killing and for bringing pain.

I loved it.

"Look!" Cat squeals gleefully. She points the ride next to the bunny. My brow quirks at the sight of the killer bunny. Hmph. I could never get over that challenge. But that's besides the point.

Next to the bunny is a bull ride. It's just like the bunny ride except that it jerks you around faster while shaking. Plus, there were hard balls, similar to volleyballs, being thrown at you constantly. People couldn't even last ten seconds on the ride. Many of them crawled away from the beast, betting to go again.

The redhead's eyes were gleaming and I got a bad hunch about the new rides. They could jack you up more than the originals. "Cat," I hiss, "you better not even think about riding that." The guy who works here comes closer with the contracts.

He hands the papers to us and I reluctantly sign them. There were new rules.

**'The Gorilla Club in no way is responsible for any mass injuries or the death of the rider. The participant chose this responsibility and they, and only they, will be held accountable for any future consequences. It is your decision to take part in this club and we will not hold you back. The choice is yours.' **

I snort at the contract, giving it back to the heavily tattooed man. He huffs, taking them back to his office. We proceed forward, eyeing the new monstrosities.

One of the other new rides consists something like hopscotch but an adulterated version. Personally, I liked it_. _The Gorilla Club must have some money if they were allowed to do shit like this. Then again, this was _Hollywood._

There were slated rocks in a rectangular shape of a difficult path. As an obstacle, there were thick foam jousting sticks, resting on the columns on the sides of the course, that suddenly appeared in your way. They were unexpected and hurt when they made contact with your body. I bet they were overstuffed - the surface a dark leather - so the impact would literally send you _flying_. The worst part of the whole thing was that you had to do it barefoot. It made it harder to get a good grip on the rock. Plus, the rocks were small and smooth.

If you slipped and fell off the rocks, you were out. And the ground was not something you wanted to land on full force from a blow from the jousting sticks.

Huh, no wonder the contract changed. Just being here was a death wish. It explained why there was so many new people willing to risk their lives to win some stupid bet.

Another one of the challenges was an obstacle course. Sounds easy, right? Wrong. You got a ten second head start before one of the "gorillas" came and tried to tackle you to the hard floor. The course was long and difficult for many people. In fact, none have made it even half way.

So to be honest, the Gorilla Club has lived up to its notorious name. The rides are fucking hard and dangerous yet very popular.

"Jade, I'm going to ride the bunny. The boys are at the hopscotch thing. Bye!" The ditzy girl runs off, climbing onto the bunny. She giggles throughout the whole thing. Fire shoots out of the bunny's nostrils.

I roll my eyes, heading over to the new challenge. The boys come to view, all watching with awe as someone tries to cross to the other side. I cock a brow at the person and smirk when one of the jousting sticks hits them square in the balls. All the boys in the nearby area cringe, imagining the pain. I hold back my laughter.

"So, which one of you are going next?" I inquire, eyeing all three of them intently. They gulp nervously as they look at one another. I grin at the sight. "So you're all wimps?" Ha, I loved it when I pulled on their pride.

The Canadian sighs as he slips out of his shoes. "I'll do it. I mean - there's a first for everything, right?" His dark eyes were wary.

The previous guy was taken out with a 'Loser!' and it was Beck's turn. The person in charge of the ride turns his attention to the dark haired boy and grins. "All right, pretty boy." I snort at the nickname. "Rules are simple. Cross to the other side without falling off the stepping rocks. You have thirty seconds. Ready?" Some teens cheer loudly, betting if Beck would make it or not.

He prepares himself, crouching in a starting stance. "Three...two...one!" The loud buzzer rings, starting his limited time. People roar as he throws himself forward, landing on one of the rocks. His brows knit together as he hops to the next open space. Right as he secures himself on the slab of stone, a jousting stick appears out of nowhere, hitting his shoulder. Beck's eyes widen as he balances himself. The crowd cheers. "Don't count your eggs before they hatch," I mutter lowly, my eyes stuck on the tan boy.

Beck gets across four more times before he is thrown off with a hard thud. "Loser!" the announcer calls out, the bell ringing. I wince at the loud groaning passing through his lips.

Trudging over to him, I stare down, my arms crossed over my chest. "C'mon, get up. Try not to die." He grunts, crawling to his knees. The dark locks of hair are wild around his head, some strands stuck to the back of his neck. "So, how was it?" I ask curious about the experience.

He tilts his head up, his eyes meeting mine tiredly. "Well, let's just say that I'll be sore for a while." He cracks an awkward grin, shakily rising to his feet. I eye him warily, an eyebrow cocked. He better not pass out on me.

The statement brings back a memory. It was Tori, during Sikowitz's play, falling face first into my chest. I remember the way she smelled that day. Ironically, she radiated a manly cologne - for the play, I bet - but I could still detect her own scent: vanilla and strawberry shampoo. Her head was just resting on my breasts, her wig in my line of vision. The contact just send weird tingles throughout the front of my body, my knees almost feeling like jelly. The sign of embrace just seemed...right? I don't know.

And the way she said 'I love you' literally made my head spin. Vega said it with so much pure emotion that I sincerely thought she was telling me the truth. I shook it off and recited my own line, hugging her afterwards. The whole situation messed me up and intoxicated my mine with thoughts of the Latina.

"Jade?" A voice interrupts. What? I blink twice, catching Beck looking at me in concern. "Are you okay?" His brows are furrowed.

I brush off his interest and curtly nod my head. "I'm fine," I answer flatly, refusing to meet his gaze. "What is it?" Why'd the fuck was I thinking about Vega again? Did I seriously tune out?

His dark eyes linger on me as he looks past my shoulder. "I said, did I make it far? I can't seem to remember." Mmm. Too many blows to the head, I see.

Smirking, I take a step forward. "Well, you made it _about _half way. Not bad but you still didn't finish." He grumbles, pulling hard on his jacket. I raise a brow in amusement. "You can always try again," I state.

He frantically shakes his head. "I think I'll pass." I laugh, my shoulders bouncing. Beck smiles softly, straightening his hunch posture. "Come on, let's go get the others." Agreeing, I follow him to the other side of the club.

* * *

It turns out that we spent most of our day here. We just blew hours at Gorilla Club, doing nothing but participate in the insane challenges and watch others attempt to do them. Cat rode the bunny so many times that people actually started to notice and bet how long she would last. Poor suckers didn't know that the redhead could ride that thing _forever_.

I laughed at the people who said less than two hours and lost. Idiots.

Chewing my fry, I eye Robbie holding his cheek. We were currently eating some burgers and fries to control our insatiable hunger. It was almost seven and we were eating out at Inside-Out-Burger, one block from the Gorilla Club. "What's up with your face, Robbie?" I ask, swallowing the salty delight.

He pouts his lip in pain, rubbing his face. "I rode the bull and one of those balls hit me right in the face!" he exclaims dramatically. Cat gasps, covering her mouth. "I'm okay, Cat," he reassures, smiling weakly.

"You could have broken your jaw!" the redhead shrieks, her hands pulling at the boy's shirt.

"Kitty, I'm fine. Just a bruise. I'm okay." He hands her a bag of sweets but it doesn't remove the worried look in her dark eyes.

I snort, rolling my eyes. "Sure you are." I pop two more french fries in my mouth, somehow enjoying the greasy texture on my fingertips. "So, when does the match start?"

Beck sips his soda, glancing at his wrist watch. "Well, right now it's 7:08 and the fight is at 8 o'clock." I nod, remembering what today's true purpose was about.

We were about to watch two old rivals battle in the octagon. Plus, one of them looked like Tori. _A vicious Tori_. My eyebrows knit together in thought. "What do you think Vega's doing right now?" I ponder aloud, catching all of their attention.

Wide eyes fall upon me, full of questions. "What do you mean?" Andre inquires, wiping his mouth from some ketchup.

"Yeah," Cat tilts her head to the side. "I thought she said she was at her grandma's house."

I shrug, dusting off my hands of the bitter condiment. "Just thought I'd ask," I mumble lowly, keeping my gaze on the table. The sounds of the door opening and numbers being called out fill my eardrums. I'm surrounded by many smells, all making me hungry. Unfortunately, my mind is still full of the same thoughts.

The unnerving feeling of someone watching me ignites my body with adrenaline. My lips straighten into a thin line. "What is it?" I hiss, glaring at the suspect. His dark eyes don't waver, their stare becoming much more intent, as if I had righted his assumptions.

"Nothing," he lies, breaking the eye lock. "Just...thinking." Thinking about what? Narrowing my eyes, I could feel a growl form in the back of my throat. You can't just stare at a person for that long without a fucking explanation. Brushing it off, I reluctantly finish my soda. "C'mon guys. We should hit the road if we want some good seats for the match. I heard that it was going to be crazy full."

Everyone agrees, throwing away their trash. Cat follows me to bathroom, washing off. "Why were you asking about Tori, Jade?" Her tone is curious as if she knew there was more to my sudden interest.

My blood freezes as icy water drenches my pale hands. "No reason." My body tenses as she nears.

"You miss her," she realizes, her brown orbs going wide.

A scowl manages to appear on my face as I force the water off. I walk past her to dry my hands. "Why'd the hell would I miss that obnoxious ball of sunshine? She's a pain in my ass, remember?" I thought she knew better than this. I would never miss Vega. Not in a million years. Not even if my life depended on it.

She giggles. "A pain your ass that you _love_," the redhead teases. I curl my fingers into tight fists as I shove the towel in the trash can. "I can see how your eyes brighten when you talk about her, Jade. Doesn't that explain why you're so interested in her now? Why you can't stop thinking about her?"

A stabbing sensation impales my chest. My face contorts in faint pain. "Cat," I strain. "Please drop it. I'm not in the mood for this. Or ever, as a matter of fact." She tries to say something but I storm out of the restroom, trying to forget everything she told me. I don't care if I'm denying the truth. I won't - I _can't - _fall for the Latina. My jaw clenches. I can't go through that pain again.

It's just a measly crush. I'll get over it.

Without looking, I roughly bump into someone. Their hands hold me up by gripping my biceps. "Jade?" Beck.

I wrestle out of his hold, fixing my flustered appearance. "Can we just go to that stupid match, all ready?" I bark, scaring the other two boys. Beck frowns deeply before nodding. We all, Cat included, hop in his car as he drives us to Hollywood Arts.

The car is suffocating in silence, no one daring to speak. We could only hear cars in the streets, zooming past us. My eyes were stuck out the window, inspecting every little thing. That thing about Vega really riled me up and it was best if I just stayed calm and collected. The Canadian hesitantly puts the radio on to ease our minds. It's some song by a random pop rock band. Though it was unknown to us, the steady beat of the song soothes us.

Our school comes to view in the distance as Beck parks in his usual space. So far it looks moderately packed but I bet it would get fuller real soon. "You guys ready?" Robbie asks as we walk to the Asphalt Cafe. We already signed in with Sinjin and now we were to take our seats where the match would be projected. "I bet that Maya Feckner is going to win," he states cockily, raising a brow.

Beck steps forward, shaking his head. "No way. Shelby's got this one. She is going to beat Feckner's ass," he states bluntly, a spark of competition in his eyes. He reaches into his pocket, showing us the money we bet. "Tonight we're going to find out who keeps the cash."

The ventriloquist just waves it off before finding us a good set of seats. It was a few tables from the food table and it got a good view from the large projector. Memories replay in my mind as I remember the time I messed with Tori's prome and showed horrifying images to the entire student body. A small smirk curls my lips. Yeah, good times.

People start to rapidly appear and soon enough, the entire cafe and parking lot are full of eager teens. They talk about who will win and bets go around. Maybe the whole school is here. It wouldn't surprise me though. This is one of the biggest matches of the year. After tonight, there would be one true CFC champion.

From the corner of my eye, I see Sinjin and the school's technical crew start to work on the display. The screen turns blue before the match visualizes on the projector. The crowd cheers as they could now see the fight. I intake a sharp breath, eyeing the screen intently. Everyone turns quiet as the hosts speak.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen. Tonight will be one of the biggest fights in the CFC championship this entire year. Two of the biggest rivals will go head-to-head in the octagon, ready to end it all." The students shout in agreement as I shift in my seat.

The other host nods, fixing his set of cue cards. "Shelby Marx must now maintain her champion status as she meets Maya Feckner in the ring yet again. Only one will succeed and we're all anxious to know which girl will prevail."

The camera zooms to the fighters, catching a glimpse of them before the fight. My mouth runs dry at the sight of Marx. _She could be Vega's freaking twin sister for fuck's sake. _Therewas a strong determined gleam in her caramel eyes as she bounces on the balls of her feet, the robe around her moving along her skin. A scowl ghosts over her lips as she places her mouth guard in, cracking her knuckles.

Then we see Feckner in all of her six foot glory. Her dark blue eyes are cold and brutal, her blond dreads tied at her nape. Muscles bulge out of her arms as she glared at Marx. Is this girl on fucking steroids? I gulp uneasily. "Looks like we'll be seeing blood tonight after Feckner's hateful glare at Marx. It would be explainable since she was the CFC champion before Marx stripped her of that title," the TV announcer clarifies.

Both girls enter the cage, shrugging off their robes, revealing their fighting outfits. My eyes were drawn to Shelby's torso. The tan skin nicely hugged the chiseled abs underneath it. They were tone and finely defined. _Seriously, Jade, _I scold myself_. You're checking out a MMA fighter for God's sake. Stop it. _I shake my head as the doors close. Both girls shake hands, crouching in their respective positions. Finally, the sound we've all been waiting for rings, announcing the beginning of the match.

The whole parking lot inhales a sharp breath as the professionals circle each other. Different emotions flicker on both their faces as they eye each other, looking for a flaw in their stance. Everyone is at the end of their seats as Feckner initiates the first punch. She throws a high jab towards her face which Marx easily deflects with graceful slip.

In that moment, the Latina performs a strong uppercut, her fist slamming into the Russian's jaw. The blonde falls back, regaining her balance. Marx looks at her with a dark expression, keeping her guard up, light on her toes. "And there goes Marx with the first punch! Will Feckner take it?" The foreign fighter growls, rushing forward, managing to surprise the brunette with her sudden outburst of speed.

Luckily, the intended attack only collides with Marx's forearm. She grits her teeth, throwing a right hook to the blonde's face. The Marx fans are smiling proudly, ready to see their favorite fighter to crush her opponent. What Feckner does next surprises all of us.

She catches the incoming fist and holds it in a tight grip as she uses her other hand to land a hard punch to the brunette's face. Marx yelps in pain, retreating. She touches her lip, red staining her fingertips. The blonde managed to cut her lip. Her face morphs into one of pure rage. Blood trickles down her mouth as she strengthens her defense, lowering her head between her raised arms. "Marx doesn't look happy and it looks like she's willing to return the favor."

Feckner proves impatient as she again rushes at the other fighter, ready to deliver another punch. Marx's dark brow quirks as she turns her body to the side, her leg propping up, kicking at the Russian's chest. She stumbles back, clutching her injury. She barks angrily, swinging at the Latina. The brunette blocks all of the hits and crashes her covered fist into the girl's nose.

We all cringe as we hear the loud snap of bone. A scream of agony passes through the blonde's bloodied lips. Red is smeared all over her face, making her look even more lethal. Marx's eyes widen but no sympathy reaches her eyes. Instead, she takes this opportunity to throw some low crosses and hooks at her chest. The other fighter is then pressed against the side of the cage. A twinkle of fear is highlighted in her eyes.

"Will Marx end it all? Can she now successfully pin down this colossal fighter?" We all stare as Marx readies her hands, the dark liquid tainting one. She clenches her jaw but at that moment, Feckner forces a brutal kick at the Latina's shin.

I cringe. Ooh, that's gonna leave a mark.

Marx falls on the hard floor, groaning in pain. She looks up in shock as the Russian straddles her hips, throwing more punches her way. She raises her forearms to hold them off but many fall upon her shoulders and arms. "There's no way that Marx can escape that hold. Feckner is much too large to move and she receiving too many blows to do anything but play the defensive role." I grit my teeth. _C'mon, Shelby. Do something. Prove everyone wrong_.

The brunette glares at the offender resting on top of her. Bruises were scattered all over her upper body and she now had a problem with her right leg. Baring her teeth, she pushes her forearms up, catching the fists on her skin. With a flick of her wrist, she catches Feckner's arms, pulling her forward. The smaller fighter leans up, crashing her forehead with Feckner's.

I grin at the move. Classic.

She escapes the blonde's trap and pushes most of her weight on her left. Pain reflects off her now dark amber eyes. The other girl shakily rises to her feet as she wipes her lip, crimson on her arm. Marx takes this advantage of weakness and lunges for Feckner. She pins her to the chained cage, her hands gripping the thick wrists. Her front is to the larger girl's back, leaving her defenseless. "Tap out," she growls darkly, her nose flaring. The blonde shakes her head, managing to slip out of Marx's hold. Her elbow collides with the tan skin of her side.

Marx's eyes widen as big as saucers. She pulls back, holding her abdomen as another punch to the face spirals her to the other side of the octagon. She gasps, catching her breath. Their eyes lock as Feckner goes in for the kill. Marx was down and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

The blonde looms over the smaller girl, as she takes her in a rough hold against the cage. "Your turn, Marx." Dark blue eyes eye the clock. Time was almost up for the first round. Wow. Time _did_ fly. Her nails dig into the thin wrists. The Latina cries out, pressing her forehead against the cold chain. She purses her lips as she steps on the fighter's foot, digging her heel into the talus, or the juncture between the ankle and the foot. She grounds the bone of her foot into the sensitive area, making Feckner loosen her hold. Marx then jumps away from the Russion, taking a few steps back.

Feckner charges with all her strength, time ticking away on the clock. "Five seconds, folks!"

That's all she needed.

The brunette stands, her side facing the blonde as she spins in a 90° angle and her leg flying out, her foot smashing into the fighter's temple. Feckner crumples to the ground and the bell rings. "Knockout!" the announcer cries out happily. "Marx wins! Shelby Marx reigns as a CFC champion!"

Most of the school jumps to their feet in celebration, including me. A small smile tugs on my mouth. Good job, Marx. You did it. Took long enough.

Shelby grins, throwing her arms in victory as they hand her with the champion belt. She slings it around her as she takes in her surroundings. Even though she was beat and bloody, the smile never faded. The audience cheers as the show hosts hug in happiness. "This has been Marx vs Feckner. Tune in next week at eight to see Marx go against Ollie. Good night!" The match cuts off with a blue screen.

"Marx is one tough chick," Andre grunts, rising to his feet. "I don't think she's ever fought this hard before."

Beck nods, getting up. "Yeah, never doubted her for a second." He eyes a sulk Robbie. "Looks like we won the bet," he states confidently.

The nerd groans, his shoulders slumping. "I know. Don't remind me." The two other boys high five. Cat giggles at the sight. "But I'll admit, I did not expect that from Shelby. She really stepped up her game. I think she'll do well with Ollie, injured and all."

I shift in my boots. "As much as I like waiting in a packed parking lot, I'd like to go home now. We spent the whole day out and I need to catch up on my sleep." They all nod as we make it to the car. We climb in, images of the fight flashing in my head. Somehow, I knew they'd end up in my dreams. "Drop me off first," I demand hotly.

The Canadian shrugs as we exit the lot and zoom down the road. A blast of cool hair hits my face, immediately cooling me off. My body relaxes, soft music playing in the background. Beck nears my house as he parks in front of it. I look at the four faces and smile. "I'll see you idiots on Monday," I promise, leaving the car into the dark night.

"Bye Jadey! Sweet dreams!"

"G'night, girl."

"Happy dozing!"

"Good night, Jade. We'll split the wagered money on Monday. See you later."

The car starts off, disappearing in the darkness. I trudge to my house and stop at the door. My eyes close tight as I try to rid the new images of Vega bloody. Mmm. That fight really was intense. It had us all on suspense and fortunately, Marx won. So day wasn't so bad.

I take out my keys, gently sliding the metal in the keyhole. It unlocks and I turn the knob. Inhaling deeply, I smile. Now hopefully, I could get some damn sleep. But I knew it wouldn't happen. Not with Vega clouding my mind.

But for some reason, her kind smile and warm eyes lulled me to sleep. And to be honest, I didn't mind it.

Not at all.

**End of Part 4**

* * *

**(A/N: Sorry for the long ass long wait - you can now hurl rocks at me *cringes* - but I hope this satisfies your needs. The fight scene was fun since I like to write action. Next time, we'll see how Tori reacts with everything.**

**Don't worry; this chapter was only difficult to write because I didn't have a "plan" for the gang but I know what Tori will have to go through. The next update should be within a week. I promise it on my sanity.**

**Any who, thank you for the support and reviews. Till the next chapter!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: I have officially lost my insanity. Thank you for the reviews and I hope this late chapter satisfies your needs. I apologize if there any mistakes. I didn't go over it. :p Enjoy!)**

* * *

**Part 5: Tori's POV**

A sharp pain throbs in my head as a low groan passes through my parted mouth. My eyelids were heavy bricks, unwilling to open. I was blind to the world. My body was crawling in agony, every single muscle burning with just a slight movement. It also wasn't helpful that I didn't take any pain killers in the past hour.

"Tori? Could you keep it down?" My dark eyes flash open in annoyance. She broke the peaceful silence. "I"m trying to do work," Trina clarifies, her eyes darting from me to her orange Pear Book. Her fingers click away on the keyboard as I scowl, trying to get comfortable on my bed. It wasn't easy, being bruised and all.

"Well excuse me for being in pain," I retort sarcastically. She huffs, not bothering to look at me. "What are you doing in my room anyway?" My eyes flicker up to the ceiling, its blandness soothing my overheated head. I try to stop thinking all together but to no avail. My thoughts had a mind of their own. Ugh. The match kept replaying in my head, reminding me that this punishment was all my own doing. _You could have been faster. Didn't you see that coming? _My subconscious mocks. Another groan leaves me.

"Tori!" she shrieks. Her stern eyes fall on me, noticing my mentally vulnerable state. The coldness leaves, her eyes softening. "I'm only here because Mom wanted me to look after you while she got all the needed medical supplies. We didn't know you'd get beat up _this_ bad." A hoarse laugh bursts from my mouth, my eyes crinkling. My sister smiles warmly, so unlike her other rude and obnoxious self. "What's the matter, Tor? Is something wrong?"

My eyes cast downwards, refusing to meet her gaze. I lick my dry lips. "Treen, this was all my fault," I croak. Her eyes widen. "I could have been...better. Faster. I could've avoided all _this_," I motion to my beaten body. "Sure I won, but in reality, I lost. No one goes a full round with Shelby Marx but I allowed it, the whole thing lashing back at me."

She sits next to me, gripping my hand. It was bandaged, the knuckles swollen. "Tori, this isn't your fault. We all knew that Maya Feckner was training to pummel you but you used strategy instead of lashing out without reason. You did well and everyone thinks so too." The brunette squeezes my hand affectionately.

Smiling weakly, my eyes trail down to my shin, currently wrapped in cloth. Turns out that that kick I got really did some damage to my leg. Something about me leaning on it too much and placing weight on it. Thankfully, the worst of it was just a little bleeding. The rest of my injuries were small scratches and bruises. Many, _many_ bruises. "Trina, do you think I can heal enough to be beat Arana Ollie?"

Trina purses her lips. "I don't know, Tor. Maybe Rod can push back the match for another week?" she suggests.

I shake my head, my eyes glazing over. "No. If I push back the fight, that means she gets more time to train while I sit here in this bed, not gaining anything. I think it's better if I just get it over with." A fiery sensation pools into my right shoulder, making me bite my tongue. "Is Mom going to get here soon?" I ask through gritted teeth. "I don't think I can last much longer."

Right at that moment, the door downstairs loudly swings open, along with the fast clatter of footsteps. They echo closer, alerting us of another presence. Trina offers a forced smile. "Looks like she's here now. Don't worry, Tori. She'll fix you right up."

Our mother bursts through the door, making us jump. Her bright eyes fall on me, an intent urgency filling them. She clutches a bag of supplies as she rushes to my side, placing the back of her hand on my forehead. "How are you doing, baby?" she questions, searching for something in the bag.

I shrug, licking my dry lips. "I've been better." Trina snorts, a smirk crossing her features.

"Here," she hands me some painkillers and a bottle of water. "Drink up. You'll need these if you want me to tend to your injuries without howling in pain." Taking them, I gulp the pills and water down, a cool feeling traveling down my chest and into my stomach. A small groan passes through me but it quickly settles as the medicine starts to course throughout my body. "Better?"

I swallowed thickly, nodding curtly. "Better."

"Good." She holds some bandages and peels some of the bloodied ones off, replacing them with a fresh set. My eyes are half lidded as I watch her hands move, tying and taking off the rags. "You know, you aren't as hurt as you claim to be," she jokes, throwing some of the used gauzes away. She wipes her hands on some baby wipes. They smell like newborns, the scent faint and easing on my nose.

I roll my eyes, sitting up. Small shots of fire inject themselves into my sides. Inhaling sharply, my hands curl around the sheets. "Well, I'm mostly covered in bruises which still hurt like hell," I hiss. I run my tongue over the cut on my lower lip. "Did you get the waterproof makeup to cover the marks?" I question. I really didn't want to go to school covered in injuries. I had to mask them so I wouldn't be interrogated. That way it wouldn't raise any suspicion.

Mom nods, smiling at me. She runs a hand through my hair. "Trust me, baby. You'll be fine by Saturday. Those bruises will have faded somewhat and you won't be in so much pain. You will beat Arana Ollie and keep your identity a secret. Everything will be fine." She leans down to kiss my forehead and I sigh, pouting my lip.

"Are you sure you're just not saying that?"

She laughs, her shoulders bouncing. I smile softly. _She looks so young when she laughs,_ I muse. "I'm pretty sure. I mean - no one can beat Shelby Marx right?" she jokes.

I chuckle airily. "Guess not." Suddenly, a thought strikes me, unease crawling up my body, numbing me. "What about my friends? They'll be there for the next match." The idea of Jade seeing me in person does not make me feel any better. What if she finds out? What if she questions my many absences? What if I _lose_ in front of her? What if-

"Relax, Tori." A cool hand grazes my hot forehead. "Everything will be fine. Just say that I need you to come with me for something at work. Trina can go to the match and it'll seem less suspicious. Right, Trina?"

The shorter girl grunts, closing her laptop. Her eyes meet mine. "I'll be at your match to take care of the lies. You just go up there and do your thing. And win." I cackle at her bluntness, my body warmed by their presence.

"Thank you for the support Treen. I appreciate it." We both grin, turning to our mother. She returns the gesture. "Can I rest now? Wouldn't want to be a zombie tomorrow." The brunettes nod, bidding their goodbyes before disappearing behind the closed door.

I collapse on the bed, my brain overwhelmed by various thoughts. I roll over, eyeing my phone on my nightstand. Pressing my lips, I reach over, my fingers curling around it. My thumb rolls over the Home button and my screen lights up, illuminating my face. I shut my eyes immediately. Water springs at the corners of my eyes from the brightness. "Damn," I curse, looking at the screen through half lidded eyes. It was like I was staring at the sun.

I go onto The Slap and scroll down some statuses. Most of them are about the match. Go figure. My eyes glue themselves to one in particular.

_Andre Harris: So stoked that Marx won last night! Yeah baby, I'm thirty bucks richer now! Feeling - Pumped._

_Robbie Shapiro: It was pure luck that Shelby won! Man, I bet fifty! :(_

A frown envelopes my mouth as I keep reading. I'll admit, that a kick was not part of my original plan. I wanted it to be quick and painless but not everything went according to plan. I still won though, right? And in a pretty amazing way if I do say so myself.

_Beck Oliver: Marx was badass last night. She might have gotten some blows but she KNOCKED Feckner out! A total K.O. That wasn't luck; that was skill. And thanks for the thirty, Rob._

_Jade West: It was pretty good game. Shelby earns some badass points in my book._

_Cat Valentine: Yeah! It was so awesome! She was like 'pow' and 'smack!' :D_

_Jade West: Yes Cat, that's exactly what happened._

_Andre Harris: :DD I still get thirty bucks._

I laugh at the musician's comment. He's so giddy over the money he won. A smile tugs on my lips as I scroll through more posts. Most people were betting on me to win and were happy when their predictions became valid. _So many people earned money yesterday_, I muse with a quirk of my brow. All because of moi.

My wrist starts to hurt from holding up my phone so I bury it under my pillow, resting on my stiff back. I press my lips together as I stare blankly at the ceiling. The day was going by so slow that it was literally painful. Last time I checked, it was just 2:24 in the afternoon. I blink, allowing sleep to overcome me. I needed all the rest I could get.

Through my muddled mind, I keep wondering about tomorrow. How will everyone react when I return to school? Will they see me as a deranged psycho with control issues? How will my friends react? My jaw clenches. _Jade_. How will she see me now?

Before I could answers to any of my questions, my eyes flutter for the last time before I fall into the deep abyss of unconsciousness, free from my problems. Liberated from my chains.

* * *

"Tori!" a shrill voice barks. I groan, squeezing my eyes shut. _Mm, five more minutes_... "Tori, get up!" Someone smacks my arm, trying to rile me up from my slumber.

I swat them away, sinking my face into my plush pillow, my brows furrowing together. "Trina...go away..." I mumble tiredly, burrowing myself deeper into the bed. Can I just skip today and never go back? I don't want to face reality. Not yet at least.

Suddenly, my blanket is yanked right from me, leaving cold and bare. My eyes flash open, pupils contracting from the exposed sunlight. "Trina!" I scream, glaring at my sister. My body was not okay with the coldness quickly swarming onto my skin. I rub my arm, sluggishly getting up. "All right, I'm up! You happy now?"

She smiles, nodding her head. "Very. Now hurry up if you want Mom to hide those bruises. I have to drive your ass to school so make it quick." Trina skips out of my room, her light brown hair flying behind her. I stare at the open space before rising to my feet, gravity throwing itself on my shoulders.

My feet wobble for a moment before they adjust to my weight. I run a hand through my hair as I grab a white tank top and a black hoodie with dark skinny jeans. A yawn rumbles from my chest as I stumble into the bathroom, catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I cringe as I step forward, getting a better view.

A huge bruise was occupying my right cheekbone, my lower lip split. It was dry and brittle, an obvious mark on my face. I would have to apply some make up then add Chapstick. And the injuries on my arms and chest were another story.

Sighing heavily, I slip out of my clothes and take a quick shower. The water burned against my fragile skin but it soon eased all the tension my body contained. All the dried blood was washed off and I looked like new, give or take the marred surface.

I dry myself off, pulling on my clothes and brush my tousled hair. I then scurry down the stairs with all my needed items. I am met with my mother, waiting at the table with a raised brow. "Sit, Victoria. We need to cover those bruises. Take off that hoodie," she commands sternly, pointing to the empty chair. I exhale and shrug out of my sweater, setting it on the counter. I plop down on the chair, awaiting her to start.

Something grazes my skin, its delicate ends teasing the horrid marks. "You know, if you're going to wear a simple tank top to school, you better keep that hoodie on. I'll add some makeup to your arms and chest just in case you decide to take it off." Mom applies the concealer all over my exposed skin, clearing it off its ugliness. There's a long pause. "Tori, are you going to be okay today?"

Pursing my lips, I bite my tongue, all the occurrences of Friday hitting me like a waterfall. "I don't know," I answer hesitantly. "I don't know how I'll deal with everyone's stares. I'll just have to wing it." A thought emerges in my head, causing me to smile. "Did Dad find Max's parents? I told him to look on Saturday before the fight."

Soft fingers trace over my skin as my mom fixes the makeup. "Yes, they found them. They were thrilled. The parents were in a hurry and accidentally left Max behind. They truly regret their mistake and have agreed to let him play with you." The ends of my mouth rise higher, my previous smile broadening. I love Max. He was just a bundle of cuteness and innocence. Plus, even for a seven year old, he understood my hard responsibilities as a MMA fighter. "Ironically, they live a block away. They'd love to have you babysit since they're so busy."

"I'd like that," I comment, my mood getting better by the news.

"Good. I can see that you two really hit it off." Mom sets the kit down, admiring her handiwork. She nods, shooing me away. "All right, you're ready to go. There's not a sign of a bruise in sight. Try not punch anyone else in the face, honey," she teases, opening her arms. I jump right into the embrace, nodding. "Go get Trina. You'll be late for school. Put your hoodie back on. I'll see you later, okay? Have fun."

I pull away, yanking my black hoodie back on, enjoying the comfort it gave me. Fixing my long hair, I grab my bag and phone, walking to the door. "Trina! Come on! We're going to be late!" I call out, reaching for the doorknob. I roll my eyes at the little scream coming from up the stairs. Did she take _this_ long?

Loud footsteps echo through the house as the brunette speeds out of the house, leaving me in the dust. I shake my head, shutting the door behind me. The sun blinds me momentarily as I trudge to my sister's car, hopping into the passenger's seat. I look over, noticing her attire. She was wearing a blue blouse with black shorts and blue wedges. My brows furrow at the sight of her top. "Wait a minute...isn't that my shirt?" I exclaim in disbelief.

Trina shrugs, starting the car. "Maybe." We leave the driveway and zoom down the road. She turns on the radio, humming along with one of the songs. I just play games on my phone, trying to kill the time. Currently, I was playing Piano Tiles, a game where you had to tap all the piano tiles without missing a single one. "Tori, are you going to be okay?"

My thumb freezes on the screen, hitting the wrong tile. The words Game Over flash on the screen. I turn to her, witnessing her worried expression. It made me feel uneasy, having my usually nonemotional sister become concerned over my well being. "Treen, I'll be fine. I promise. Remember: I'm a CFC Champion. I think I can carry my own weight around," I reassure.

She shakes her head, shifting her hands on the steering wheel. "Just because you're a master of mixed martial arts doesn't mean that you're invincible, Tor. You can't always depend on your title. I just want to make sure that my little sister will be okay handling these problems on her own."

Leaning forward, I take her tan hand in mine, gripping it tight. "Trust me. I'll be fine. I promise that I won't even punch anyone this time." She cracks a grin and enters school premises, parking in the nearest space. I let go of her and smile. "I'll see you later. Try to wait up for me Treen. I don't think I'm in the best condition to walk home." I climb out of her car, enjoying the warm sun on my face.

I readjust the strap on my shoulder as I walk to the entrance, ignoring all the pointed looks. I push through the double doors, striding to my locker. Twisting in my combination, I pop the door open and and shove my books into it, searching through my bag. Mmm. Where's my math textbook? My brows furrow as I look down, letting down my guard. I swear I saw it-

"Tori!" A person squeals. My eyes widen as I'm attacked by a pair of surprisingly strong arms. Jesus Christ, how strong is this person? The smell of strawberries and candy overwhelms my senses. All I could see was red as my hands grab their waist. I pull her away, allowing me some breathing space. She almost gave me a heart attack. My body was screaming with agony from the intense pressure on my bruises.

"Cat," I greet with a small smile. She giggles, batting her lashes. "How are you?" I turn back to locker, closing it shut as I redirect my complete attention to the redhead. Wonder what tale she has for me today.

"Did you hear? Shelby Marx beat Maya Feckner and kept her CFC Champion title!" she states happily. The perky girl bounces up and down, unable to contain her giddiness. "Plus, we won the bet! I can buy more rags and candy!" She smiles wide.

My eyebrows rise slightly as I try to take a newfound interest in her words. "Well, that's awesome. We're now thirty dollars richer. I can now buy myself food when I get hungry." She gasps at the realization and laughs. I press my lips together, tugging on my hoodie. I was a little insecure about wearing all this makeup to conceal the bruises I was supporting. "What'd you guys do this weekend, Cat?"

Her dark eyes brighten as she clings onto my arm. "Oh my god! Saturday was so much fun! We went to the Gorilla Club and there were so many new rides and it was so tight! Wait...tight means good, right?" She pauses, her brows scrunching together in a cute fashion. _Oh Cat, _I muse. So innocent yet so oblivious. "It was fun," she concludes, eyeing me for a second. "How's your grandmother?"

Surprise fazes me as I fumble with an answer. "She's, uh, she's getting better but I'll have to take care of her until she recovers." Nice save, Tori. I sigh, forcing my lips to curve upward. She cocks her head to side before brushing it off. Is Cat smart enough to unmask the truth? She's about to say something when we're interrupted. Thank God.

"Tori. Cat." The boys walk over, smiling as usual. Beck runs a hand through his hair as he shifts on his boots. "How are you, Tori? What's with the dark clothes?" Four pairs of eyes fall on me in question as I curse internally. Trust Beck to notice the smallest changes in me. Are my clothes really that important?

"Um, I don't know. Just wanted to...mix it up?" They don't seem to buy my answer as the bell rings. They know something's up but don't pester me about it. My friends start to head to class, eyeing me expectantly. "I'll be right there. Just need to grab something from my locker."

Andre shrugs. "Well, just hurry up. Don't want to be late for Sikowitz's class." They leave me behind as everyone else scatters, going to their first period class. I look through my locker again, finally finding my math textbook. I really have to clean this locker, I think to myself, locking it.

I turn around, bumping into someone. Our bodies collide quite roughly, disturbing my healing injuries. I jerk back, shoving a hand into my brown locks. "I am so sorry!" I apologize, my eyes darting up, widening at the sight. My heart skips a beat, shooting up my throat. "Jade?" Out of everyone in the _entire_ building, I had to run into her. Did fate want to ruin my life?

Blue green orbs pierce my soul as she stares intently at me. "Vega." A shiver runs down my spine at the way she said my name. It was so deep and sultry. God, she drives me nuts. She plays with the hem of her dark shirt. The raven haired girl was wearing a royal blue top with a black skirt and fishnets. "What's up with your clothes?" Why does everyone keep asking this? Is it wrong for me to wear a black hoodie all of a sudden?

I swallow thickly, licking my lips. "Er, I woke up late and threw this on. It's comfy so I don't mind it." My heart races, the pulse in my neck nearly popping out. Why did my body have to betray me and react like this? Biting my lip, her eyes trail up and down my body. I nearly tremble.

"You look...okay, which is surprising for you," she quickly adds, insulting me as well as complimenting me. Why couldn't she ever be straightforward with her feelings about me? Her bright eyes land on my knuckles, glued to the badly bruised skin. Shit! My mom didn't add makeup to my knuckles! The paler girl steps forward, gingerly taking my right hand, running her cool thumb along the heated knuckle. I gnaw on my lip to keep myself in check. "Is this from Friday?"

Nodding, I shift on my sneakers. "Yeah. That jock left marks on my hand when I broke his nose."

"Why'd you do it though?" she questions, looking into my eyes. A million emotions were lurking in those mysterious orbs. I was sailing through uncharted seas, and it was both nerve-wracking yet thrilling.

"I wanted to protect my friends. I didn't want to stand there in the sidelines while Cat could've been harassed. It wouldn't have been right."

She releases my hand and nods, understand my outlook on the incident. "Good enough, Vega. Now, let's go to class before Lane catches us out here." Good enough? What did she mean by that? I push the thought aside and force a smile. Together, we head to Sikowitz's class, creeping in through the door. I prayed that he wouldn't see us come in but fate wasn't in my favor today.

"Tori. Jade. Nice of you to join us." The balding teacher sips his coconut, eyeing us suspiciously. "May I ask what the situation was that kept you so long?" Everyone's eyes were on us, drilling holes into us, trying to dig for the truth.

The goth scowls deeply before taking a seat in the back. "Vega here was looking for her stuff while I was getting my coffee. It was disgusting so I threw it away. Now I'm here. End of story," she answers bluntly, the edges of her tone icy and dark. I nod, making a weak face as I sit in the front. I avoid anyone's gaze as I keep my eyes on the ground, refusing to speak.

Sikowitz scratches his chin, cocking a brow. "Oh all right. It's not like I care what you children do out of class." He claps his hands together, dropping his coconut in the process. He leaves it on the ground, not even minding it. "Today, we will talk about emotions and secrets!" our teacher says excitingly. _Secrets?_ My eyes widen slightly as I squirm in my chair. Oh, why did I sit in the front? "Now, when people keep secrets, how do they usually act? What are some common characteristics?"

Beck speaks up, voicing his thoughts. "Well, they're paranoid and can't sit still if they are talking about the subject. The person would shy away and not speak at all."

"Yeah, and the person would ramble and try to make lots of excuses!" Cat squeaks, giggling at her own reply. She runs her nimble fingers through her velvet hair, caught up in another world.

I clear my throat, trying to seem less suspicious by participating in class. "The person keeping the secret would be alert of all their surroundings, their eyes never staying in one place," I add, straightening my slouched posture. I was covering my tracks, clearing away any doubts.

"Yes! All of that is true! The actor, who plays the role of the hoarder of secrets, must be both subtle yet obvious. They must be seem ordinary to their peers but leave clues for the audience to unmask him." We all nod, comprehending his logic. It was true. That's what happens on the big screen, whether you liked it or not. "For the next few weeks, I will be conducting a play about this certain topic. I will not choose roles or release the script until the end of the week. All details will be secret and will be told on Friday."

This perks everyone's interest. A new play? Well this should be interesting. What would the plot be? The characters? The secret? I wonder if I could be in it while my other life was going on. Soon enough, the whole class is chatting about the mysterious play. The balding teacher hushes us, kicking his coconut to the side. "Hush! No speaking about the play while you're in this class. Now, onto the subject of hidden emotions..." I tune out after that, my mind wandering to another place.

The next thing I know, the bell rings, signaling the end of first period. I jump to my feet, shoving my hands into the pocket my hoodie contained. I thread my fingers together, enjoying the warmth I radiated. Biting back a yawn, I exit the room and head to my other classes, still in a daze. I was literally a walking zombie. My brain was dead. I seriously think that I received one too many blows on the old noggin.

Throughout the whole day, I sit in the room, staring out the window. My eyes were entranced by the simple scenery of trees and flowers. All day, people were giving me looks and sometimes avoided my line of sight. Luckily for me, it was Monday and no one felt like doing anything too major and I was left alone. Thank God for that. I guess fate must be giving me a break for now.

I soon find myself heading to the Grub Truck for lunch. I was starving, my stomach growling like a damn car engine. "Pipe down," I hiss to my tummy, turning my attention to Festus. I offer a polite smile, even though he set me up for the worst semester break ever. I was literally thrown in jail and had to follow Yerbanian regulations. Sure, I could have fought my way out but I think the safer option was to act regular and not cause any more problems than needed necessary. "Hey Festus. Can I have some fries and pasta? Kinda hungry today."

He grins and nods. "I'll go get your meal." The dark haired man disappears into his truck as I stand there, searching for money in my pocket. Finally, I fish out some cash and stare up at the window in expectation. Festus comes back and I pay for the food, taking my fries and pasta. "Happy eating," he calls out as I walk away, going to our usual table.

The sun was slightly annoying since I was wearing a black hoodie but thankfully, it wasn't too distracting. My brows furrow as I see Cat and Jade whispering to each other at the table, Andre on his phone, too busy to care what the girls were talking about. "Hey guys," I greet, taking a seat across from the blue eyed girl. It would not be wise to enter her personal space and be next to her.

"Hey Toray," the musician says contently, glancing at me. I roll my eyes at the way he pronounces my name.

"Pretty sure it's just Tori," I correct, taking a fry and eating it. Bits of salt stray on my lips as I lick it off. I blink, impressed by how good the yellow delicacies tasted. "Wow, the fries are really good today," I inform, shoving two more into my eager mouth. My stomach growls in appreciation as I plow into my lunch.

"Isn't it hot in that hoodie?" the redhead asks, her brows knitted.

I shrug, tugging the collar. "Eh, it's not so bad. I can at least withstand the unwelcome heat." Chewing on more food, I swallow, enjoying how well it fills me up. Man did I need this lunch. I don't think I could have survived one more minute without eating something. "Hey Cat, is your knee feeling better?" I ask hesitantly. As much as I didn't want to bring up the incident, I had to know if my actions were in vain or not.

She giggles. "I'm fine, Tori. All thanks to you, that is." I press my lips together, forcing a smile. All I did was punch a guy in the face. I don't think that was much.

Bowing my head, I shove some pasta in my mouth, relishing the feel of the squishy grains. "Yeah, that was pretty cool. How you punched Darren in the face and all," Andre comments, removing his eyes from his phone's screen. Huh, so his name's Darren. Interesting. "Even broke his nose. He was pretty pissed that a girl overcame him. Now, everyone's afraid to get on your bad side." He offers a small chuckle which doesn't help my mood. All it does is send a knife of fear toward my stomach.

My mouth runs dry from a negative thought. What if he's looking for me, wanting revenge? I specifically promised that I wouldn't punch anyone again. "Well then. Did I get any detention?" I inquire, trying to steer away from the topic.

Cat shakes her head. "No. You did it to protect me and Darren struck first so he was given a week of detention. You're fine," she answers, her eyes darting to Jade for a second. Mmm. Wonder what that was about. A smile spreads across her face. "Everyone saw how you saved me, Tori. You're a hero." A sudden tightness reaches my chest, fouling my current emotions.

I shake my head. "I'm not a hero, Cat. I just broke someone's nose. That's not heroic," I argue, picking at my sleeve. Man, it's getting really hot now. _No duh, Vega. We're in Hollywood for fuck's sake and the sun is directly hitting you. _

Before the ditzy girl could protest, Beck and Robbie join us, stocking the table. "Hey Toro, how's your grandmother?" the geek questions, a brow quirking.

"She's getting better but she's still in pain. I'm helping her every weekend until the pain leaves," I lie, making my voice sad. A round of condolences leave them as I shift in my seat. I hated to lie to my closest friends but it had to be done.

The Canadian leans in, a grin curling his lips. "All right, the moment as come. It's time to split the money. Sorry Rob but you get nothing." Said boy pouts, keeping his eyes on the table. Beck continues, taking out the cash. "Thirty bucks for everyone who bet on Shelby Marx." He passes it out, handing us the money. I slide my share into my back pocket.

Cat squeals happily. "Yay! I can buy so much Skittles with this!" I snicker, finishing my meal. I lick my lips, enjoying the leftover flavors lying on my mouth.

"Well, I'll spend my money on food," I joke, earning smiles. My eyes flicker to the goth, her blue eyes on me. I flush, casting my eyes downward. "I'm going to go dump," I mutter, my heart racing. Hastily, I rise to my feet, carrying my empty containers to the trash can. Why was Jade staring at me? Was it more of a glare or was it cruel amusement? Ugh. Why did I have to act like such a-

My body collides with other big mass and I grunt, my once calm bruises crying out in agony. A dull fire slithers over my flesh as I jump back, my fingers gripping the plastic canister. "I'm so sorry." My eyes dart up, catching a glimpse of gold. "I didn't -" I falter, the person scowling. "Darren."

There was a white cast bent over the bridge of his nose, displaying my handiwork. "Tori Vega," he growls, his voice different from the lack of use of his nose. "Why do I always have to run into you?" His scowl deepens, taking a step forward.

From this distance, I easily toss my trash in the bin and I raise my hands in surrender. "Hey, I'm not looking for a fight. And by the way, you deserved that." Our eyes lock, both irises darkening. He snarls, his fists tightening. "You're not going to hurt a girl are you? A girl who kicked your ass."

"Listen here, Vega -"

"Darren?" A voice calls out. A short brunette appears by his side, holding a drink. I immediately recognize her. She was Stephanie, his girlfriend. My nose scrunches up at the concept. What human being would want to be _his_ girlfriend? Her dark eyes land on me, her kind smile disappearing. It is soon replaced with an angry frown. "Is this the girl who broke your nose?"

Turning rigid, I turn my focus to her. My breathing was quickening, turning harsh. "The girl has a name. It's Tori and your so called boyfriend deserved that broken nose. He bullied my friend."

Fury flashes in her eyes as she steps forward. "Listen _bitch,_" she starts, catching the attention of everyone in the Asphalt Cafe. Great. I'm part of yet another upcoming fight. And this time, it's not even my fault. "No one stands up to me or hurts my boyfriend's pride. Who do you think you are?" Students start to swarm around us, wanting to catch some action.

Sighing heavily, I run a hand down my face. I was getting tired of this infuriating girl. "I was just protecting my friend from your asshole of a boyfriend. I seriously don't think this needs to involve you and your -"

Suddenly, something cold crashes against my face. It pours down my body, awakening every sense. My surroundings sharpen as adrenaline starts to pool with my blood. Clenching my jaw, my eyes snap open, sending daggers toward the brunette. "Did you just throw your drink at me?" I snarl lowly, my fingernails digging into my palms. I just about had it with this slut.

She smirks evilly. "Of course. You should be grateful that it was only water and ice. You deserved so much more, bitch."

That's it. I begin to lunge at her when firm hands keep me in place. "Let go of me," I bark, pure rage pumping in my veins. She would be sorry when I smack some sense into her. Everyone catches their breath, ready for me to destroy the girl. I wrestle out of their hold and storm off, deciding to keep my promise to my mother. This slut wasn't worth my time.

"Ha! See! Tori Vega is a scared little bitch! She's such a fake!" I hear from behind me. A growl rumbles within my chest at the insults. Ignoring it, I head to the bathroom, pushing through the doors.

No one was in here and I was thankful for that. I stomp to the sinks, glaring at myself through the mirror. My hair was a little wet, already drying off. Unfortunately, it wasn't the same story for my hoodie. It was drenched with the cold water, sticking to my tan skin. "What the fuck am I going to wear?" I mutter lowly as I peel off the intruding garment. I only had a tank top underneath.

I slide out of it, dropping it on the ground. My eyes dart back to the mirror and I inspect my arms and chest. A big sigh of relief passes through my lips as I realize that the makeup didn't wear off. "Thank you waterproof makeup," I mumble, wringing out my moist hair.

The door swings open, revealing an all too familiar raven haired girl. Her aquamarine eyes fall upon me, widening at the sight. I exhale heavily, pinching the bridge of my nose. As much as I enjoyed her company, I yearned to be alone. This was my problem, not hers. "Jade, what do you want? Can't you see I'm -"

"You're so stupid Vega," she points out, her boots clicking on the tiled floor. She looked absolutely beautiful with her dark clothing.

I snort. "Tell me something I don't know." I go over to one of the empty trash cans and turn it over. Grabbing my hoodie, I lay it over the bottom and turn on one of the hand dryers. The hot blowing air caused little commotion, draining my clothes of their wetness.

"That bitch deserved it," Jade murmurs, coming closer, keeping an eye on me. I shrug, untangling my hair with my fingers. The close proximity was starting to tempt me. I mean - she was _right _there and coming closer. I bite my lip, turning to face her.

The blue eyed girl was a few inches away, her eyes on my arms and torso. An unknown emotions swirls in her bright orbs. Then, they flicker up to meet my dark ones. My mouth runs dry at the intensity of her gaze. My heart hammers in my rib cage, threatening to go out. Subconsciously, I take a step forward, feeling her body radiate a pleasurable warmth. I just wanted to curl up against her. "Since when did goody two shoes Vega have this much muscle?" she asks in a breathy sigh, her hand ghosting over my bicep. Her half lidded eyes were memorizing every inch of my tan skin.

My fingers tremble under her faint touch. I was practically melting at her command. I craved her touch and I knew, just from her eyes, that she wanted to drag her hands all over my body. I fianlly recognized the emotion that was emitting off her: it was desire. "I...Jade..." The mention of her name snaps her out of her previous thoughts as she steps back, leaving me cold. My brows scrunch together from her sudden change of actions. "Jade?"

She curls her hands into fists, refusing to look at me in the eye. "Vega, just hurry up and get to class. Try not to get into any more touble." Then she's gone, leaving as fast as she appeared.

I lean against the wall, hissing at the coldness sinking into my warm flesh. I throw my head back, too many thoughts swarming my brain. Shutting my eyes tight, let out a long breath.

Just one thought stood out from all the others:_ What the hell just happened? _

**End of Part 5**

* * *

**(A/N: I'll update within a week or two but as quickly as I can. I can tell you're all eager to read more. :) Till then!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6: Jade's POV **

_What the fuck, Jade?_ I scold myself as I flee from the bathroom as quickly as possible. _Didn't you have _any _self control? _I smack my forehead, baring my teeth. I screwed up. Big time. _For fuck's sake, you were about to _jump _the poor girl! _"Shut the hell up!" I hiss at myself, ignoring the looks I receive from the students around me. "What the hell are you lookin' at?" I bark, scaring them away.

Huffing loudly, I storm to my locker, nearly twisting the knob off the locker. I breathe in deeply, letting it out slowly. My pulse thuds to a halt, returning back to its normal rhythm. I swallow the lump in my throat as I smack my fist on the scissored surface. Luckily, I didn't impale myself.

The sight of Vega refills my mind again, making my stomach churn, heat boiling in my lower abdomen. Little drops of water were scattered over her caramel skin, that tank top deliciously defining the muscles she was sporting. Her chocolate waves of hair were loose and sprawled over her shoulders, a lazy expression on her face. Her eyes were deep and intense, urging me forward.

From the second my fingertips grazed her smooth skin, it sent violent shockwaves up my spine, making me want to slam her against the wall and take her.

It was at that moment that desire mixed in with my other feelings for her.

I press my forehead against the lockers, my warm forehead cooling dramatically against the cold metal. "Why does Vega have to turn so irresistible and so damn cute at the same fucking time?" I curse, clenching my jaw. My brain was starting to obsess about her even more, but this time, with more sexual thoughts. A small tingling sensation occurs in my pelvic area at the lone concept. My heartbeat starts rapidly again, my breathing harshening as I let my body take over my mind. Biting my lip, my eyes close half way, imagining how it would be like to have the Latina hovering over me, her eyes dilated, her hair a sexy mess. Our bare skin skimming the other's, making goosebumps run across my flushed skin. Her lips kissing a pattern down my throat as she, teasing slow, trails a hand down to my -

"Hey Jadey!" A high pitched voice interrupts, jolting me from my fantasy. I accidentally hit my arm against one of the scissors, making it bend in a weird position. I blink, turning my attention to Cat. Why did she have to come during the good part? Wait, what? There is no good part. That will never happen between me and Vega.

The redhead smiles wide, her eyes shining. I huff, composing myself from that...daydream? I shake my head, trying to remove it from my head. "What is it, Cat?" She better have disturbed me for a good reason. Reopening my locker, I throw my textbooks into it, examining the scissors' ends from inside the door.

She giggles, jumping in her shoes. "Did you see the way Tori stood up to Darren? It was so brave," she swoons, smiling giddily. For some reason, the thought of Cat thinking about Vega was ticking me off. In fact, I didn't want _anyone_ to think about the Latina in a romantic fashion.

I slam my locker closed, noticing how the perky girl flinches at the sudden sound. My cold eyes fall to her, freezing her to the ground. "I thought we talked about this, Cat. We swore never to bring that girl up. Remember?" She cocks her head to the side. I lift my brows, pursing my lips. A certain light flickers in her eyes as she nods in agreement, twirling her fingers. "Exactly. Now, why are we talking about Vega?"

All I get is a shrug in reply. "I dunno. I just thought she was so brave standing up to the meanest people, besides you, no offense, in the school." She hums, playing with the ends of her velvet hair before she continues. "I saw her run off, dripping wet from Stephanie's drink. Kinda reminds me of you and Tori on the first day of school." I wince at the comparison. Sure, it was true, but I tried not to look back on it so much. I was too much of a jealous bitch back then but I'm maturing...slowly. "You left too. Did you follow her?" Her eyes dart around, making sure we were alone. "What happened?"

I scrunch up my nose, leaning on the lockers. "I went in there to help Vega but," I gnaw on my lip, refusing to look at the short girl, "I sorta, kinda, felt her up? If you even want to count it like that." She squeaks, grabbing onto my arms, pulling my forward. I lose my footing and stumble. "Cat!" I scold. Does she want me to fall over and crush her? Sometimes, I just didn't understand this girl.

"Did you kiss her?" she inquires excitingly, a splitting smile on her face.

My eyes widen in shock at her question. "No! Of course not! Why in the world would I want to kiss..." I falter, the bathroom scene replaying in my head. _I bet if I could just have leaned in a little bit more-_

"You're thinking about it, aren't you?" she accuses with raised eyebrows. Maybe. Maybe not. I decide not to reply but it only rights her suspicions. "Jade, you have it bad." The redhead giggles as I gape at her.

"I do not!" I protest. "I'm sure it's just a measly crush that will blow over soon." Yeah. I don't even know how I started liking Vega but I guess she just rubbed off on me.

Cat folds her arms over her chest. She has a pointed look upon her face. "If you think it's _just_ a crush, then you wouldn't mind me talking about her all the time. Admit it, you like Tori more than you think. She's the only person coming close to breaking those steel walls of yours." I glare at her, pressing my lips together. She shrugs, her shoulders slumping in surrender. "Fine. Have it your way. Did you notice how Tori got beefier during the past few weeks?" I stiffen at the reminder but the ditzy girl continues without rest. "I think she's been working out. Lots of guys and girls have been noticing. Even some girls at Northridge have been talking about her. She's not our skinny little Tori anymore," she jokes, smiling at my rigid state.

I force a smile. "Yep. Vega's got some muscle on her now."

She shakes her head. "You know Jade, you're just proving yourself wrong more and more." Then she skips off, singing about rainbows and gumdrops. I shake my head, shifting on my feet. I give her a lot less credit than I should.

Turning around, I start to head to my next class: Math. Ugh. I hate the subject. I mean - what's the point of variables and imaginary numbers? It's all just a load of bullshit.

My boots click on the floor as I enter through the door. It's half full by the time I sit down. I take out my journal and start scribbling some random words on a blank page.

**VEGA**

**MUSCLE**

**SHELBY MARX**

**FIGHTING**

**IDENTICAL**

The words seem to merge together as my eyes widen, a pile of bricks falling on top of me. Could Tori actually Shelby all along? I blink, trying to clear my mind. Or am I just imagining things? I bite my lip, connecting the pieces of evidence.

"All right class, today we will be working on the problems we started yesterday on page 268. You may work with the people around you and try not to copy one another. Anything not done will become homework due tomorrow. You may begin," our teacher informs us, interrupting my train of thought, startling me.

I stare at the problems at the page and decide that copying someone else might be the best choice. My eyes flicker back to the scribbled words on the page and I instead begin to brainstorm on how Tori could be Shelby.

Well, both Tori and Shelby are muscular and both seem to have mean punches - just look at Darren's _broken_ nose. How could Miss Goodie Two Shoes manage to do that overnight? There's no way. We all know Vega wouldn't hurt a fly...until now. If threatened, both become full of rage and throw themselves at the offender. Plus, they're identical. Isn't that a _slight_ coincidence?

The Latina was also missing during Marx's match and then she comes to school in unusual clothes. She tended to avoid the topic of the CFC champion and start another conversation. To another person, it'd be just a one time thing but to someone who knew her better, they'd know that something was up. I mean - she's always missing some day or another and gives us a lousy explanation, hurridly dropping the subject.

I tap the end of my pen on my chin as I stare intently at the page. Oh how I wish that papers could talk and give me the answers to my all problems. That'd be a damn good use of it.

Suddenly, the bell rings, signaling the end of math. Thank God. I don't think I could've lasted another moment in that class with my head full of ideas. It gave me a headache. I collect my things and transition to my next period. My brow furrows. I have History...with Vega.

Well, I have most of my classes with her but she has a more advanced class in Science and Math. I roll my eyes. Nerd. A _hot _nerd at that. I have other stuff, like writing classes, since I want to become a famous scriptwriter when I grow up. Tori...she's been a nerd for who knows how long, with her science vocabulary and ease with mathematical equations. Huh. Since when did I start to notice these things?

I push the thought aside, heading over to History, bursting through the door. My eyes lock immediately with the one person I clearly wanted to avoid today.

Well _fuck_. The first fuck.

She gnaws on her lower lip before averting her gaze. She looked hot as hell itself. Dark locks of hair tumble down her bare shoulders, wait _what_? My eyes widen as they examine her current appearance. Vega was still in her white tank top, her black hoodie no where to be seen. Her muscular body was in display, showing off to everyone there. It infuriated me. Only I should be able to witness the brunette in such a state. All the girls seemed to be eyeing her like fresh meat, the intent looks both out of admiration and envy. The guys were basically drooling at her feet, dirty thoughts probably swirling in their perverted minds. The Latina turns her back, showing me a waterfall of chocolate cascading past her shoulder blades. A hot throbbing feel drums in my lower abdomen.

_Double fuck. _The second fuck.

Great. Now my brain was going to start creating sexual fantasies about Tori. The one person who I swore not to even think about.

Growling to myself, I stomp over to a seat and plop down on the lukewarm chair. My eyes were piercing the back of the girl's head and she tenses, as if feeling the coldness of my glare. She refuses to turn around and confront me, and instead listens to the teacher instruct us on what to do this class. Something on page three hundred - and I don't care.

My eyes search the room as I glower at anyone who even glances my way. I hunch over the desk and burrow my head in my arms. I was definitely not in the mood for this. Why couldn't Vega just get herself another hoodie? I'm pretty sure that there are some for sale at the school store, but then again, this is Tori we're talking about. The girl is broke as hell.

"Jade?" a timid voice calls out, their voice cracking. I blink, looking up, my eyes widening. My mouth runs dry as I gape at the tan girl. She nervously runs a hand through her hair as she shifts on her sneakers. Her shirt rises, exploiting smooth, chiseled caramel skin of her stomach. Oh _God_. I was so close to reaching that third fuck. "I was just wondering if you wanted to be my partner. Ms. Lancaster wanted us to work in pairs and," her brows furrow in confusion. Goddammit. I bite my tongue, threatening to draw blood. She's too cute. "Everyone _threw _themselves at me but I just wanted you," she blushes at her words as she quickly adds, "as a partner in the assigned classwork." _Fuck you and your adorable awkwardness_.

Exhaling heavily through my nose, my shoulders slump in defeat. "Fine. I accept your request in partnership as long as you do most of the work." I raise a brow and she grins.

"Deal." She pulls a chair and leans over to grab her textbook. More tone skin. Fuck, this is going to be harder than I thought. Tori sits in the seat, flipping the book open and printing her name on a blank page of her journal. I just watch her as her eyes dart up. "You know, you could at least look like you're doing something."

I nod, replying with a "Mm." I turn to a random page before peering over to catch the actual page number.

"It's page 367, Jade," she replies monotonously. Vega continues to answer the questions as I tap my pen on the table. She pauses, looking up at me. I literally drown in pools of chocolate. "Could you please stop that? I'm trying to do _our_ work." The Latina resumes her sentence as she smiles at the paper. "Luckily for you, I'm a nerd in Ancient History. I don't know why but I really like it." Our eyes meet again. "How about you? What do you like?"

_You_, I wanted to say but I kept my lips sealed, shrugging. "English and writing, I guess. I'm not too shabby at History either but I'm just too lazy to do it. Math and science hurt. It's torture, and not the good kind," I inform bluntly, smirking at her horrified expression. "What's wrong, Vega? A little too sexual for you?" This girl needed a dose of sexual frustration herself. I couldn't be the only one suffering.

Her face flushes as she immediately bows her head. "Ah, no. I'm just a little...uneasy about the topic." Her fingers tighten on the pencil as an unknown emotion flashes in her dark eyes. She swallows thickly, her throat bobbing as she returns to writing. "Um...how's life?"

I lean back in my chair, a sly smile twisting my lips. "Well, I'm thirty dollars richer and I'm witnessing the great Tori Vega squirm under me. Life is well." _It would be so much better if you threw me against the wall and took me in front of everyone..._ I cringe, the muscles of my back tensing. Ooh, kinky... Bad Jade.

She returns a goofy grin as she glances at the book for reference. "Aren't you living large, West," she retorts snarkily before looking back up at me. I bite my lip at the mischievous playfulness dancing in her orbs. Vega clears her throat before setting her notebook down on the desk. She stretches, her tank top riding up again. This time, her defined abs present themselves to my line of vision. _Oh shit oh shit oh shit. Abort mission_. _Abort mission. _

More images of the girl topless enter my mind as I blush furiously, turning my head away. A wildfire spreads across my cheeks as I try to control my irregular breathing. "Are you, um," my voice squeaks as I cough, clearing my throat, "Are you done with the assignment?" I don't know how much of this I can withstand without blowing my cover.

"Well, yeah. I'll just go ahead and turn it in. You stay put." I catch her leaving, her hips swaying flirtatiously. My eyes roll to the ceiling as a low groan escapes me. How is this happening to me, Jade West? I don't grow attracted to people. They become attracted to _me_, not vice versa. But Tori shows up in a tight tank top and low waist skinny jeans, and now my hormones can't stop their current state of hyper drive. I feel like a dog in heat and it's not particularly the best feeling in the world. Especially when you just want to get fucked by one person. A dog doesn't give a shit.

I fix my posture in my seat as I stare down at my pale hands. The color of my skin could clash with the Latina's yet mix together in such a delicious fashion. My stare turned into a fixated glare as I grit my teeth. I hate feeling like this. So powerless against my own emotions.

From my peripheral vision, I catch a glimpse of the brunette talking to a pretty blonde. Jealousy roars in my veins as I force myself to stay put. _She's not yours, Jade. Remember that. _Then why am I so fucking jealous of this unknown chick?

Tori returns with a smile on her face. Probably because of the blonde. My teeth grind together. "I turned in the assignment and we're good to go. Ms. Lancaster said we could just go on our phones and relax." She takes a seat next to me and turns her head towards me. "Oh by the way, your welcome Jade." Vega plucks her PearPhone from her back pocket as she starts to type furiously.

I clear my throat, shifting in my chair. "So...what's up with you and that blonde chick? You came back rather happy." Fucking hell. Why did I have to blurt it out like that? I sound like an overprotective girlfriend. Which I am but not in this situation.

Pink blooms in her cheeks as she averts her eyes. Her fingers loosen around her phone. "I, uh, well," she stutters. She lets out a long sigh as she licks her lips. "She asked me if I could accompany her on a...assignation?" Ugh. Tori and her stupid lengthy word use.

I blink, trying to find synonyms for the long word. Gears shift in my mind as my brain finally realizes the word's equivalent. It only angers me more. "She asked you on a date?" I ask through gritted teeth. My eyes snap to her direction as a low growl rumbles in my chest. How dare she try to take Tori away from me.

"Jade!" the Latina exclaims, waving her hands in front of me. Concern shines in her dark amber eyes. "It's okay. I declined her prestigious offer. I didn't want to ruin my chances with someone else," she admits, her stare lingering on me a second too long. My heart stops at the gesture. I was about to push her further when the bells rings. "Well, I'll see you later Jade!" Then she was out of sight, not a trace left behind.

_Triple Fuck. _So close of hitting that big and final fuck. It'd have to be something big. Something that completely blew me away. It was like baseball but with the number of fucks.

I growl, almost slamming my fist on the desk. Goddammit. Leave it to her to leave me flabbergasted. Damn! Her stupid vocabulary is rubbing off on me. Gathering my things, I bolt to the door, realizing that school was over. Wow. It went by that quick? Well, most of my classes before lunch were quick.

I shake my head, going to my locker. I throw in my textbooks into the small space and shove my notebooks into my bag. I needed to copy the math homework later. "Hi Jade!" a high voice exclaims. Cat. My lips curl up in a sly smile. Perfect.

Turning to face her, I force an overjoyed expression. "Cat! Just the person I was looking for. Do you mind if I go over to your apartment? No? Good. Let's go." Grabbing her wrist, I drag her to my car and literally toss her into the passenger's seat.

Her wide eyes meet mine. "Are you going to hurt me?" she questions in fear, cowering away into the car seat. Pure fear floods her dark orbs as I roll my eyes.

"No. I'm...catnapping you," I help as I climb into the vehicle. She giggles vigorously as I turn on the engine and zoom out of the school parking lot.

"Wait...my brother was supposed to drive me today," she realizes, snapping out of the trance. Cat cocks her head to the side as she shakes her head. "Oh, no. He's with my parents. I just live with Sam," she clarifies to herself. Oh Cat. Poor, innocent Cat. "Wait, why do you want to come to my apartment, Jade?"

Raising a brow, I lean back into the chair, gripping the steering wheel. Urgh. I _loathe _driving in the daylight. Stupid traffic and stupid pedestrians. "I just need to take some breathing space from school and," I bite my lip, "I wanted to talk to you about something. Something that I couldn't tell you in school. It'd be too risky."

She hums in reply, running her fingers across the fabric of the seat. There's a pause before she speaks. "Is this about Tori?"

I nod, shifting in my chair. "Yeah." It remains silent after that. For most of the ride, we were both quiet, our minds probably raging with thoughts. I wonder what's she thinking about. All I've been thinking about was Vega taking me in public. Even though it's wrong and bad mannered, it sent shock waves of heat down to my nether regions. It was so hot and kinky that it was just outright sinful. But, then again, I'm Jade West, the bitch who did nothing _but _sin.

We were finally nearing the apartment complex closest to Elderly Acres. On the side of the building, the zip code read 90291. Yup, this is it all right. Cat's apartment was Apartment 22, on the first floor. I turn right, finding a parking space by the entrance. "Yay! I'm home!" she cheers, hopping out of my car and running into the apartment building. I sigh heavily, sliding the key out of the key hole.

Leaving the car, I lock it and jog into Cat's apartment complex. I see a sight of red hair and decide to follow it. I stroll through a lot of people, but then again, I couldn't care less. The trail leads me to an enthusiastic redhead, jumping up and down on her feet. She knocks on the door as I sneak up behind her. Leaning down, I grin evilly and whisper, "Boo!"

She screams in horror as she leaps toward the closest object next to her: her own roommate. "Cat! No hugging!" the blonde scolds, pushing the smaller girl off. She gives the ditzy girl a disbelieved look before directing her attention to me. Dark blue eyes widen in surprise but she grins crookedly. "West. Long time no see. Where've you been?"

I shrug, walking past the two teens. "Eh. Been around. You?" The familiar room enables me to feel more at ease, my mind wandering around the room and not to that certain someone.

"It's been all right. Same old apartment, same old Cat, and same crazy old me," she jokes, closing the door. The web show host heads to the kitchen as she opens the fridge. "Soda?" she offers, taking out two bottles of Blue Dog Soda. I nod and she tosses me the bottle. I catch it with ease and gulp down some of the blue liquid. It bubbles down my throat as I sigh, letting the tension leave my body.

Sam opens her share and swallows most of it down. "So, whatcha doing here?"

I bite my lip and turn my attention to Cat. I don't think Sam would care if I blew my biggest secret right now. "Cat...you were right, surprisingly. I do like Vega and I've been denying it for the longest time ever." The blonde doesn't even bat an eyelash. My brows furrow in confusion. "Wait, you're not surprised?"

She waves it off. "Dude, I swear everyone could sense the sexual tension between you and that Tori chick. I mean - even at the party at Keenan's house when you gave her a piggyback, your feelings were so obvious. It's amazing it took you this long to spill the chiz." She grins, making me shift in my boots. "Don't worry. Your secret's sake with me."

"Was that all you had to tell me, Jade?" Cat asks, her eyebrows knitted together. She sits down, patting the space next to her. I exhale deeply before accepting her offer.

I shake my head. "No. That's not it. When I was in Math, I realized something. Something important." I pause, letting the suspense seep into the silence. "I think Tori might be Shelby Marx."

Both of the girls freeze, taking in the sudden information. Sam sets her soda down on the coffee table. "You honestly think it might be true? You think your girlfriend could be the famous CFC Champion?" she inquires, smirking at my reaction when she says 'girlfriend.'

Raising two fingers, I press my lips together. "One, she is not my girlfriend and two, yes, I believe so. I mean just look at it - the disappearances, the great muscle growth in her body, that violent feud with Darren - she could be Shelby Marx. They're identical, for Christ's sake. How is that not ironic?"

Cat looks up at me. "So how do we prove it? If she is, and I'm not saying she is, Shelby Marx, how do we prove it if she's been keeping it hidden for so long?" Dammit. She's right. How'd the hell can we expose something that's nearly been nonexistent the whole time? She's been covering her tracks up really good and it was hard even to get a crumble of her whereabouts.

An idea springs in my head, my lips twisting into a sly grin. _Watch out Vega, whatever secrets you're hiding from me, I'll find out_. "The match on Saturday," I state. "We can investigate and observe Shelby's every move and compare it to Vega's. Sooner or later, she'll slip, and we'll be there to uncover her." I stare patiently at the two roommates as they slowly nod, going along with my plan.

Sam grins mischievously. "But Jade, imagine if Tori was in fact Shelby Marx. Have you seen how Shelby Marx moves _and_ fights? You sure you can handle that chiz?" Her tone was subtle but I could sense that she was trying to unravel me.

Sexual frustration strikes me across the face. My cheeks flush slightly as I stare off into space, trying to visualize the concept. A hot, sweaty Vega, tired from practicing, slams me against the wall, her slick skin easily gliding on mine. She holds me tightly, kissing up my neck, her fingers dipping below my pants. I would be sleeping with a CFC Champion, a person who could basically kill someone and who's almost come close to the verge of death. And the thought just arouses me more. _Oh God_.

I swallow thickly, trying to burn the fantasy. "That's a problem for later. First, we have to focus on exploiting her tricks. You guys in?" The girls both nod and I grin victoriously. "Perfect. Now Cat, could you do my math work?"

She giggles, running to her room to grab her notebook. Sam smirks, going to the refrigerator to get more soda. I just lean back, becoming a prisoner to my thoughts. One thought smashing through my brain, making me groan in defeat.

I might be in love with a fucking CFC Champion.

Fuck.

_Home run._

**End of Part 6**

* * *

**(A/N: Sorry if it's short. Hope you enjoyed Jade's fantasies. ;) I sure did. What will happen now that Jade suspects Tori is Shelby? Stay tuned! I'll update with a week or so. Till then.**

**Oh, and happy early Labor Day!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: I'm an ass and I'm sorry this took so long. I also apologize if it's shorter than most of my other chapters. I just needed this chapter out of the way. I really feel bad so I tried to change it up a bit to get you a little more interested in the next chapter - which will come before the end of this month, I swear it. I hope you don't mind. Please, call me an asshole if you wish and I'll totally understand. Anyways, enjoy..)**

* * *

**Part 7: Tori's POV**

"How could you be so stupid?" Trina screeches as I throw a hard hook at the punching bag. Little volts of pain crawl up my arm, an electric cage surrounding the limb. My jaw clenches as I remain silent, repeatedly landing blows on the hard sack. "I mean - do you think you could keep this up forever? Jade's not stupid, you know." It was after school in the Jungle Gym. We were currently talking about the incident with Jade and Darren's girlfriend. So far, it had not been a positive conversation. Then again, it wasn't too good to begin with.

Scowling, I breathe in deeply through my nose. "Trina, I think I know that she's not stupid." My fist smacks into the hard surface, reigniting the bursts of flames sprouting across my knuckles. It was a feeling I was too familiar with. Soothing even. Dulls out the inner turmoil. "Besides," I add through gritted teeth, "I'm not leaving any tracks behind. No one will find out and I can live in solitude while the girl of my dreams can hook back up with her ex." A low growl rumbles in the back of my throat as I smash my hand into the punching back, my wrist throbbing in agony.

A soft hand falls upon my shoulder, the fingers squeezing me in reassurance. "Tori...sis," she starts, her voice gentle, "Jade won't get back together with Beck. They broke up for good last time. Their relationship is too sloppy to be fixable."

I huff angrily, turning to her. My eyes were narrowed, glaring holes into her body. "They always get back together, Treen. And as much as I like Jade, I can never double cross Beck. It's not right." Shrugging her off, I direct my focus back to the bag. "I could never stand a chance. Not like this. Even if we were to get together, how'd the hell would I keep this secret from her? It's a part of me! I can't do that. That's why I'm a hopeless romantic. I keep falling for the wrong people," I mutter, my shoulders slumping. "I might be Shelby Marx but I will always be Tori Vega, the idiot who falls in love with the person she could never have."

"Tori, don't say that." My sister grabs my forearm and forces me to sit on a bench. She presses her lips together, gripping my padded hands. "I'm never used to this," she whispers quietly. "I could never get over the fact that my little sister would go out there and risk her life in that ring."

My eyes soften as I realize what a jerk I've been. I was so caught up in the heat of the discussion and my own feelings that I completely ignored the person who probably cared for me most. "Trina..." I hold her hands tighter, bowing my head. Exhaling deeply through my nose, my shoulders lower. "I'm sorry for being an asshole. I know it must be hard for you to let me go into a metal octagon and let me wrestle people bigger than me." I throw my head back, ashamed of myself. "Oh for fuck's sake, this is all my fault. I should've never been able to put you through that much paranoia."

I was seeing things through a different perspective and I was starting to realize what a screw up I've been. Especially to Trina. "Tori, it's okay. I've gotten used to it because I know you'll come back to us safe and sound. I trust you to do that for us. For me." Her eyes brighten as she looks me in the eye, tightly gripping my hand. I grin goofily as she nudges me with her shoulder. I appreciate how the tension just drained out of the conversation leaving us at ease and without conflict. "All right, Tor. Shouldn't you be practicing to win on Saturday?"

A fierce dose of determination sinks into my veins as I nod, rising to my feet. I'm about to throw the first punch when she catches my forearm. Raising a brow at her, she points to my vibrating phone on the bench. I frown. I wasn't expecting any calls today. In fact, I rarely get any calls. Just texts. It's easier that way. Less hassle.

I reach over, reading the Caller ID. The urge to roll my eyes was incredibly strong at that moment. It was my manager. Answering, I press my blue PearPhone to my ear. I run a hand into my tangled locks as I speak. "What's up, Rod?" Trina's eyes rise at the mention of his name.

"Shelby Marx," he greets excitingly. You could just barely make out the little schoolgirl giggle. "Just the girl I wanted to talk to." His tone turned me off, suspicious bubbling in my chest. My brows furrow warily. He's never this peppy during a check-in.

Unless...

I grip the phone tighter, my wrist burning at the peculiar angle. "What is it this time?" I ask roughly. "You better not have arranged another fight. I already have one at the end of this week and I'm _still_ recuperating from this last one. I'm not an indestructible machine, Rod. I have my limits."

A low whistle escapes his mouth and into the line. "Tori, calm down. I know that you have your limits. These two matches have been poorly set out because of how many losses you've had. None, to be exact. The company forced me to make you fight two more matches. After this, you get to relax a month or two until the next one."

My free hand decides to rest on my hip. "Can you please get to the point? What's so important that you called me on such a short notice?"

"After this next match, there were some people who wanted to get backstage with you. They'd pay a lot of money to talk to you and it's only for high classed people. Meaning celebrities. They asked me to ask you if you'd be okay with it, you being the one getting hurt and all," he rambles.

I cut him off. "How is this big news? I always meet famous celebrities. It's no surprise." Throughout my fighting career and my singing, there's always been new people to meet and most of them have been Hollywood famous. It wasn't as spontaneous as it was before.

"Publicity, my dear Marx," he explains simply. My brow quirks up in question. "Look, more people will tune into your matches and go to your fights if they know you've been hanging out with their favorite celebrities. It's just common logic. So...are you in or what? I have to have an answer by tonight."

Rolling my eyes, I lean my weight on my right. "Uh, sure. If it's beneficial at all. Which it's not!" I don't want to be the most famous CFC fighter because then that gets you in other people's radars; people you don't want to mess with.

He laughs. "Sure you do, kiddo. Trust me, it'll be worth it." Sure it will. Then he hangs up, leaving me to blink twice. Well. I turn off my phone, setting on the bench.

"What did he call for?" Trina inquires, her brows knit together.

I shrug, lifting my arms in a fighting stance. "He just wanted my approval for some celebrities to meet me on Saturday." I quickly note the sudden excitement in her dark eyes. "Trina, you're not going backstage." There is no way she is going to meet a group of celebrities. She'll probably steal a strand of their hair to make herself talented. I snort, tightening my closed fists.

Her face changes to one of great disappointment. She pouts her lip, giving me puppy dog eyes. "Aw, why not? I promise I won't try anything! Please!" A strong desire flickers in her eyes as she stares intently at me for an answer.

My lips press together as a deep frown stabs my mouth. "No Trina, it'd be bad idea. For starters, what would my _friends _think if you were suddenly in backstage. It would be too suspicious and I'd be more likely to get caught; especially if they were to somehow sit with you." I huff, my shoulder lowering. "The answer is no. Maybe next time Treen. As long as they're not around, I don't give a damn about what you do."

"Well that's reassuring," she comments dryly, retaking her seat. I roll my eyes, returning my attention to the punching bag. I throw a single hook before she starts to talk. "What about Jade, Tori?"

Swallowing thickly, I attack the thick sack. "What do you mean?" I already have a feeling where this conversation is going... And it's going to be embarrassing.

She hums, tapping her heel into the ground. "Don't play dumb. I'm your sister and I know exactly what happened." Trina clears her throat before continuing. "I'm talking about how she almost raped you in the school bathroom." My eyes widen, my heart stopping. The air around me began to suffocate me. Blood rushes to my face. My knuckles were still on the surface of the punching bag.

"That did not happen," I choke out, emphasizing every word. I whirl around, meeting her sly grin. My jaw was clenched, my face red.

My sister snickers. "Oh yes it did. She felt you up -"

"She just touched my arm!" I argue, throwing my hands up. "That's all that happened."

Trina cocks a brow, rising to her feet. A foot of space separates us. "Tori, was that _all _that happened? You weren't drowning in the sexual tension at all? You weren't staring into her eyes, letting her glimpse into your very soul?" she asks lowly, jabbing a finger at my sweaty chest. Apprehension sinks into my pores as I think the entire situation over.

My mouth runs dry as my perverted mind starts to wander on its own. "I...I don't..." My whole brain just crashes as I stand there like a bumbling fool. Dirty images start to spring up in my head. Jade on top of me in just a black lace bra and black panties. Her lust filled grey eyes swallowing me into an endless oblivion. Her nails on my abs, scratching downwards under my navel. Goosebumps spread across my skin at the sexual thought. "It's complicated," I squeak out, trying to recompose myself, and failing.

She grins victoriously. "You both have it bad sista," she states bluntly. _Thank you Trina for being such a good -_

My eyebrows furrow together in confusion. "Both?"

The brunette nods. "Dude, if she could, Jade would've fucked you right there and then. Unfortunately for you, she didn't. From what it looks like, she would've loved to." A bomb of embarrassment detonates on me, taking me whole. "I mean - I wouldn't blame the girl. Just look at you. You're hot." I send her a disbelieved look. She purses her lips and shrugs. "If you weren't my sister, I'd definitely want to go after you but thankfully, we're blood-sisters."

I choke on my own saliva at the final comment. "You'd still like me if I were adopted?" How am I related to this girl?

Her mouth scrunches up. "Mmm, nah. I'd be too good for you." I roll my eyes before grunting. Of course. I expect no less from Trina.

"You're such a gank," I breathe out, earning a laugh. I wipe the sweat upon my brow and lick my lips.

She smiles at me, popping a piece of gum in her mouth. She offers me one and I gratefully take it. "It's my job description as your sister, Tor. I'm just disappointed that you didn't figure it out by now." Treen runs a hand through her caramel waves of hair before stepping back to the bench. "Jade will come around. And for your sake, hopefully sooner rather than later. You'd be a lot less tense if you got laid."

My eyes bulge as I almost spit out the gum. "Trina!" I cry out, shocked at her remark. She giggles before heading to the door.

"Hey, don't blame me you're sexually awkward. Now let's go. It's almost seven and we promised Mom we'd make it to dinner." She heads out the door along with my pride.

Grumbling under my breath, I quickly change into loose shorts and a t-shirt. I discard of my body guards and shove all my fighting equipment into my bag. Retying my hair, I slip my PearPhone into my pocket. Then I take a quick swing of my bottle of cold water and my mouth explodes with the cool temperature. Bolts of icy coldness injects itself into my mouth, leaving me panting from the strong sensation. I let out a long exhale before I walk out the door and towards Trina's car.

I open the door and jump inside, greeted by One Direction music. I roll my eyes at the selection. "Really?" I ask with a look.

She smiles brightly before starting the car. "What? They're hot and have amazing voices. If they met me, they'd be _begging _on their knees to date me," she boasts, speeding through a yellow light. I clutch the door rest, pressing my arm firmly into it.

No offense to Trina or anything but I hated to drive with her. I close my eyes, wondering why I haven't gotten my licence yet. I mean - I'm a better driver than her but I had to run over an old lady. You're so stupid Tori.

"Mmh," I reply, forcing a positive smile. I reach over and change the station once the One Direction song ends. It quickly changes to a Maroon 5 song and my eyes widen at the selection. My heart beats faster, matching with the beat of the music. Subconsciously, I start to sing along.

_You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war._

_You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door._

_You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score._

_You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more._

My mind goes over to Jade, thinking about how we easily related to these lyrics so much that it hurt. I turn it up, feeling the notes sinking into my sink and devouring me whole.

_Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you._

_Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go._

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo._

_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you._

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_

_That I'll only stay with you one more night_

_And I know I said it a million times_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night_

_Try to tell you "no" but my body keeps on telling you "yes"._

_Try to tell you "stop", but your lipstick got me so out of breath._

_I'll be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself._

_And I'll be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell._

_Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you._

_(Making me love you)_

_Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go._

_(I let it all go)_

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo._

_(Like a tattoo, yeah)_

_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you._

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_

_(Yeah)_

_That I'll only stay with you one more night_

_(Oh)_

_And I know I said it a million times_

_(Yeah)_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night_

_(Yeah)_

_Yeah, baby, give me one more night_

_Yeah, baby, give me one more night (whoa, yeah)_

_Yeah, baby, give me one more night (oh, yeah, yeah)_

_Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you._

_Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go._

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_

_(Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh)_

_That I'll only stay with you one more night_

_(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)_

_And I know I said it a million times_

_(Oh, I said it a million times)_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night_

_(Yeah, baby give me one more night)_

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die (yeah, yeah)_

_That I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)_

_And I know I said it a million times (yeah, yeah)_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)_

_I don't know, whatever._

The music fades away, leaving an aching pain in my chest. My eyes flutter open as I intake a sharp breath. "You okay?" my sister questions, worry lacing into her voice. We were entering our driveway, the lights inside the house visible from the outside.

I swallow thickly, sand accumulating in my throat, making my own voice hoarse. "Yeah...I'm fine." I tug on the door handle and leave her car with my bag at my side. I walk to the door and knock on the wooden barrier.

The door swings open and reveals the tall figure of my father. His brows knit together at the deep frown on my face. "Honey, are you all right?" he asks in a tentative tone, careful not to agitate me. Mm, guess he's learned from Mom.

Nodding, I brush past him and fly up into my room. I shut the door behind me and collapse on the bed. A low groan escapes me. "Oh God..." Now that raven haired girl couldn't leave my mind and it was driving me mad. My eyes clench tight. Why can't I just forget about you?

With Jade in mind, I quickly fell asleep out of mental frustration, drowning in pools of blue.

* * *

The next morning went by quickly, almost a blur. School was normal except for the lingering stares that Jade sent my way. I ignored them and focused on whatever I was doing. That gothic goddess was not going to mess with my mind. Not again.

All my classes were painfully boring and I would've picked a mean punch to the face than go to any of them. It was just a dull day. Well, except for yesterday. My heartbeat races at the mere thought. I push the concept away, allowing a thick cloud of haze to control my mind.

Gratefully, I didn't run into Darren's girlfriend or else I would've let out my boredom on her. And trust me, it wouldn't have been pretty. Especially after what she did to me the day before.

Sighing heavily, I slouch in my chair, disregarding whatever lecture the teacher was giving us. I just wanted to go to the gym and practice some more. Saturday was getting closer and closer with every passing second and I really didn't want to waste time. I lick my lips and stare out the window, yearning to be outside. I push the sleeves of my shirt up, exposing my muscled forearms.

My body jolts in surprise as the final bell rings, indicating the end of this torturous day. _Finally. _I get up, slinging the strap of my bag onto my shoulder and head to the door. I was one of the last ones out, as always. Even the teacher dashed off before we even got a foot out the door.

Suddenly a hand taps my bicep, making me go rigid at the unfamiliar feeling. An random blonde comes to view with a rather mouth splitting smile on her face. "Hey, Tori," she greets rather flirtatiously, gazing deeply into my eyes.

My eyes widen, my nose flaring at her body movements. It was the girl from before. The one who asked me out on a date. I never knew we shared History together. I swallow thickly before shyly returning her smile. "Uh hey..." I rack my mind for her name, finally remembering it, "Jessica. How are you?" I ask, trying to start a decent conversation with the school's slut.

Yeah. I said slut. The girl sleeps with anyone who spares her even a second of their time. Robbie almost got with her but peed himself from even being in the presence of the girl. He ran off, embarrassing himself. Poor Rob.

Her royal blue eyes darken as she leans in closer, invading my personal space. My fingers curl up into a loose fist. "I've been good but I could be better...if you came with me to this party tonight." Her hand trails up to my shoulder, her fingertips pressing into my shoulder blade. "You should come Tori. It'd be better if you came with me." Jessica's previously dark eyes were even dimmer, if that was possible. If it was up to her, she'd probably be stark naked, rubbing herself on me. She seriously thinks I'm as seduceable as a regular teenage guy. My brows furrow together. Well I'm not, just for your information.

I moisten my lips, about to answer when we're interrupted. "Hey Jessica, why don't you drag your body over one of the football players here? Oh wait. You fucked them already." The deep voice makes shudders run down my spine, my toes curling in my sneakers.

Turning around, our eyes meet, the coldness of hers piercing my very being. A mean scowl was tight on her lips, her eyebrows knit in anger. Jessica scoffs, stepping away from me. "Look West, I'm not afraid of you, okay?" I wince. Rule #1: Never say you aren't scared of Jade West. Even if you aren't, you're straight up lying. Who isn't afraid of the goddess of death? No one but Death itself.

The dark brunette sneers, stepping closer. "At least I don't go fucking anyone with a fucking body," she remarks. Jade kept her focus on the slut but I could clearly see her fidgeting to look at me.

Jessica laughs. "At least I can get laid, West. No guy would get near your psychotic ass. Face it, you scare everyone you love away." My eyes widen in shock.

Fuck.

She struck a nerve.

Jade's nostrils flare as she lunges toward the stupid blonde. A look of pure murder is displayed across her pissed off features. I step in between them and grab Jade by her shoulders, holding her back. Unfortunately, she was a damn train, unwilling to stop. "Jessica, get the hell out of here and I decline your offer to go to that party. I'm not interested in you so please, go do some other idiot," I grunt, pushing the ravenette back. Did she really believe that she stood a chance against this beautiful girl right in front of me? In her little perverted dreams.

Jessica huffs, grumbling under her breath as she exits the room in a slight hurry. Ha. See. Told you. She _was_ scared. I mean - who in their right mind wouldn't be?

"Let go of me, Vega!" Jade barks furiously. "I'm going to kill that stupid slut for opening that filthy mouth of hers!" She fights against me even more and I begin to struggle with this weak hold on her. Instead, I slam her against the wall, surprising her. Her turquoise eyes widen into sharp pinpoints as she lets out a ragged gasp. Her body stiffens at the close proximity between the two of us. Our eyes meet and she immediately gives up. "Tori..."

Clenching my jaw, I keep our eyes together, watching as she slowly loosens in my grip. The intensity of my eyes soften as I lean my head forward a bit. "Are you okay?" I question worriedly. "Did I hurt you?" I slacken the strength of my hold on her but she places her own hands on top.

Jade shakes her head, quiet for once. "I'm okay. I, uh, thank you." She then stares at me with these big blue eyes and I almost melt. My lower lip quivers as I battle myself, trying to regain control of my head.

Promptly, she wiggles her fingers in mine, threading them together. Her cool fingertips brush against my knuckles, a small bolt of lightning shooting up my spine. My eyes snap back to hers. "I...I'm sorry for what she did," I murmur, shuffling closer to her, the tips of my shoes butting with hers. "I should've stopped her before she said...that..."

She shakes her head, timid under my steady gaze. "I - no. It was fault. I just interrupted your conversation and I'm sorry for that." Jade smiles softly and I grin, loving this new side of her; sweet, compassionate, caring. It just made me fall for her harder. I just don't know how an idiot like me came to meet a girl like her.

Slowly, I slip my hands away from hers and step back. Something quickly flashes in her bright eyes but it disappears as fast as it came, giving me no time to figure out what it was. "It was nice talking to you Jade but I have to run. Maybe we can talk again tomorrow?" I suggest, my tone ending in a hopeful octave. She intrigued me and I just had to know more. With one glance, I was hooked.

The writer nods, leaning against the wall. "Um, sure. I'll see you later...Tori." With a final smirk, she saunters off, leaving me like a bumbling fool.

My head was low, a full out grin on my face. Fixing the strap on my shoulder, I walk out, exiting the school. The sun beats down on my face as I let out a content shout and pump my fist in the air.

Something vibrates in my back pocket as I fish it out. It was a text from Trina.

**Trina: Hey sista. Come home quick! Max is here! :D**

I text a reply and head down the vacant sidewalk with the happiest attitude.

Maybe today wasn't so boring after all.

**End of Part 7**

* * *

**(A/N: If you guys want, you could always message me on Tumblr to know when I'll update. Trust me, I won't get annoyed. :) I'm _always _on it so I'd immediately get the message. My Tumblr url is on my profile page or you could just search up 'hellyeahfeels' and drop me a PM. I'll always be happy to answer any questions/concerns about any of my stories.  
Anywho, the next part should be up before the first week of October ends or sooner, depending on the schoolwork I have. Thanks for reading and please drop a review. :3) **


End file.
